Quem Você Ama?
by Yume Vy
Summary: the GazettE : Cansado de ver Aoi sofrendo em silêncio por amar Uruha, Kai decide dar uma de cupido com o apoio dos amigos, porém seu plano não saiu exatamente como havia previsto e... Como resolver a situação? Aoi x Uruha/ Menção de RxR e MxK
1. Um Questionamento

**Título:** Quem Você Ama?

**Autora:** Yume Vy.

**Co-Autora:** Aiko Hosokawa.

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis.

**Banda:** the GazettE.

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha/ Menção de RxR e MxK.

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance/ Lemon

**Status:** Fic em andamento.

**Direitos Autorais:** Infelizmente Aoi e Uruha, nem o the GazettE me pertencem. ¬_¬ Se eles fossem meus, você acha _mesmo_ que eu perderia tempo escrevendo fanfics? 8D

**Sinopse:** Cansado de ver Aoi sofrendo em silêncio por amar Uruha, Kai decide dar uma de cupido com o apoio dos amigos, porém seu plano não saiu exatamente como havia previsto e... Como resolver a situação?

**OOO**

**Quem Você Ama?**

**Capítulo 01 – Um Questionamento.**

No estúdio do the GazettE, os membros da banda se aqueciam para voltarem ao ritmo de sempre, após retornarem de um feriado prolongado no qual tiveram alguns dias de descanso. Já havia algumas semanas que estavam se afinando, se preparando para que em breve as novas melodias do single _'Hyena' _começassem a ser gravadas. A manhã tinha sido produtiva e agora, quase na hora do almoço, eles relaxavam, conversando uns com os outros.

Reita e Ruki estavam próximos, mais ao fundo da sala, com o baixista dedilhando algo em seu instrumento, tendo o vocalista a observá-lo, fazendo comentários quase sussurrados, arrancando um sorriso bonito do loiro mais alto. Kai se mantinha sentado em sua bateria, descansando, conversando animadamente com Uruha, que ria, parecendo muito empolgado com o retorno das férias e a iminência da gravação do próximo single.

"_ Ah, mas foi muito divertido fazer aquilo em Nameless.", Riu o guitarrista de madeixas louro-acobreado, colocando uma mecha macia atrás da orelha. Uruha se lembrava perfeitamente quando se aproximou de Aoi no palco, abraçando-o, deixando as fãs delirando e surtando ao pensar que aquilo poderia ser um beijo... E apenas imaginá-las se corroendo ao questionar a veracidade do fato fazia risadas cristalinas deixarem seus lábios.

"_ E você não liga mesmo delas acharem que teve algo?", Kai perguntou, divertido.

"_ Ah, tudo bem... O fanservice era com o Aoi, né.", Uruha sorriu. Shiroyama era um grande amigo e por isso não se importava de insinuar algo assim com ele.

"_ Mas só não podemos exagerar...", O sorriso de covinhas se fez presente nos lábios de Yutaka, enquanto ele pegava a garrafinha de água das mãos de Takashima e tomava um pouco.

Uruha apenas riu, imaginando se Kai teria essa mesma 'postura' em relação aos fanservices se Miyavi fizesse parte da banda. Tinha conhecimento do relacionamento dele com o cantor tatuado devido à revelação do baterista sobre seu namoro, notícia esta comemorada por todos. Desde então Myv vinha sendo quase um sexto membro do GazettE e caso fosse oficial, o guitarrista sabia que o moreno das covinhas iluminadas não ficaria imune a ser molestado pelo jovem tatuado.

Do outro lado da sala, Aoi se encontrava sentado em um negro e confortável sofá de couro, em seu colo sua guitarra jazia inerte segurada apenas pelo braço, os dedos tocando as cordas do instrumento, porém aquele gesto era puramente mecânico, visto que seu olhar e mente se concentravam apenas no jovem que lhe tirava o sono por noites a fio sem nem ao mesmo perceber... Observava Uruha conversando de forma empolgada com Kai, enquanto Reita e Ruki trocavam palavras em tom baixo, agora bem mais próximos, no entanto, não ouvia exatamente o que era dito, porque se mantinha focado nos movimentos do loiro.

Seus olhos negros percorreram o corpo do outro guitarrista, que se vestia de forma normal... Calça preta levemente curta e uma camiseta num tom de roxo claro, os cabelos louro-acobreado lisos, não arrepiado pelo gel, caíam como cascata tocando o ombro, sem toda aquela maquiagem. Ele estava bem diferente das roupas trabalhadas usadas nos shows e, ainda assim, Uruha era simplesmente lindo! E vê-lo desta forma não diminuía em nada sua libido, muito pelo contrário... Seu desejo só aumentava a cada simples gesto executado pelo outro.

Quando se percebera assim? Apaixonado pelo companheiro de banda? Isso era algo que o guitarrista moreno não sabia dizer, mas aquele sentimento lhe consumia cada vez mais intensamente, queimando forte em seu peito e ele não conseguia mais esconder. Estava consciente de que Kai, o mais perceptivo da banda, já havia notado há muito tempo os seus sentimentos, porém o baterista permanecia em silêncio... E agora Aoi percebera que Reita e Ruki desconfiavam ou tinham certeza da natureza de seu olhar para o loiro. Apenas Uruha parecia não notar sua paixão quase explícita.

_"Como ele pode não perceber?"_, Aoi indagou-se em pensamento.

Havia momentos em que ele desconfiava que existisse um letreiro em neon em sua testa falando 'Eu amo o Uruha'... E somente este parecia não ser capaz de lê-lo, para seu alívio ou tristeza, pois não sabia mais o que fazer com aquele amor que sentia por Takashima, tão forte que às vezes tinha a impressão de que explodiria e... Piscando repentinamente, Aoi notou o olhar furtivo de Kai em sua direção, só então se dando conta de que havia fixado sua atenção na bela figura de Kouyou, esquecendo-se do mundo ao redor. Ser pego em flagrante o deixou constrangido e rapidamente o moreno desviou os olhos, voltando a se concentrar em sua guitarra, dedilhando uma melodia qualquer.

"_ ...!", Kai percebeu que deixou Aoi sem jeito, porém havia se assustado com a intensidade do olhar de desejo para Uruha e isso o desconcertou, fazendo desviar a atenção do loiro a sua frente.

_"Como é que Kouyou não nota?"_, O baterista se perguntou mentalmente.

"_ Ei, Uru... Resolveu tampar as pernas hoje, é?", Ruki indagou, sorrindo. Notou que quando Yutaka fitou Shiroyama, Takashima já ia fazer o mesmo e poderia acabar percebendo algo... Indevido naquele olhar, e por esse motivo o chamou.

Aoi se remexeu levemente de onde estava ao ouvir Ruki falar das pernas do outro guitarrista e se arrepiou somente por se recordar daquelas coxas... Obscenas, que Uruha parecia fazer questão de sempre deixar a mostra, para sua completa perdição. Suspirou, tentando espantar a lembrança, vendo o loiro caminhar até o local onde ele estava a fim de pegar seu próprio instrumento.

"_ Ora, Ruki... Está frio hoje.", O loiro respondeu, pegando sua guitarra, que se encontrava ao lado de Aoi, no sofá.

"_ Aposto que certas pessoas se sentiram frustradas com isso...", O chibi murmurou, fitando Aoi, chamando a atenção de Uruha com suas palavras.

_"Filho da mãe."_¸ Aoi xingou mentalmente ao ouvir a frase maliciosa do vocalista, remexendo-se mais uma vez, sentindo as bochechas mais quentes, desejando afoitamente um buraco para enfiar a cabeça de tão constrangido que estava, mandando um olhar furioso ao baixinho, que sorria de forma quase... Quase maldosa.

"_ O que? Não entendi...", Uruha piscou os olhos, inocentemente, não tendo compreendido realmente as palavras de Takanori.

"_ Nada, nada...", Ruki fez um movimento de mão, virando as costas e se aproximando de Reita mais uma vez, voltando a conversar com o baixista.

"_ Você é fogo, viu!", Reita murmurou, abraçando Ruki e afastando-o dos dois guitarristas, antes que o pequeno resolvesse falar mais alguma coisa indevida.

"_ Ah, Rei-chan...", O vocalista fez beicinho, recebendo como recompensa uma mordida na bochecha, o que arrancou murmúrios de seus lábios que mesclavam revolta e contentamento.

"_ Você ouviu o que ele disse, Aoi?", Uruha se virou para o moreno, indagando.

_"Como pode ser tão lento?"_, Perguntou-se internamente o moreno, mais uma vez.

"_ Ouvi... Você conhece o Ruki. Tem horas que ninguém consegue compreender o que se passa na cabeça dele...", Shiroyama despistou habilmente, retomando o controle de suas emoções, soando apenas como um bom amigo, nada mais.

"_ ...!", Uruha percebeu que Aoi não lhe respondeu realmente, mas deu de ombros, dedilhando algo leve em sua guitarra, testando a sonoridade.

Kouyou não conseguia parar de pensar em como Yuu estava diferente... Distante. Às vezes percebia que ele se perdia em pensamentos e ficava super curioso para saber o que se passava pela cabeça do amigo, mas sempre que tomava coragem para perguntar, algo acontecia e o fazia esquecer... E quando se lembrava novamente, já estava em casa, e aquela rotina se repetia e no fim, acabava não descobrindo o que queria.

Em sua bateria, Kai não conseguiu conter o sorriso e pôde ver que Reita e Ruki também não, já que ambos riam baixinho. Aquela situação era no mínimo cômica para eles, porém tinha certeza de que para Aoi a coisa devia ser complicada, no entanto, havia uma voz baixinha na mente de Yutaka que lhe dizia que aquele sofrimento era completamente desnecessário.

"_ Hum...", Uma nota suave saiu da guitarra de Uruha que discretamente fitou o moreno, reparando nos fios negros ligeiramente maiores que lhe caíam sobre a face, quase a encobrindo do ângulo em que estava, achando-o muito bonito e sorriu de leve, pensando se aquele não seria um bom momento para indagá-lo e...

"_ Onde vamos almoçar?", Perguntou o baterista, chamando a atenção para si.

"_ Podemos ir àquele restaurante que fomos na segunda...", Reita disse vagamente.

"_ Pra mim tá ótimo! Vou só ao banheiro... Já volto.", Aoi falou, se erguendo em um pulo, deixando sua guitarra no sofá, saindo da sala em seguida.

"_ Hum... Vamos sim, eu também gostei de lá.", Uruha sussurrou, olhando Aoi se afastar, sabendo que perdeu mais uma oportunidade de questioná-lo. Suspirou e se virou, guardando sua guitarra dentro do estojo, voltando então a mirar a porta, seu olhar aéreo.

Percebendo a expressão distante de Uruha, uma idéia brilhou na mente do líder da banda. Queria muito ajudar o amigo e talvez tivesse encontrado um modo... E mordendo o lábio inferior devido à ansiedade, se levantou da bateria, se espreguiçando, agindo como quem não quer nada, voltando seu olhar para o vocalista e o baixista do the GazettE.

"_ Fala aí, Ruki... Aoi está realmente muito apaixonado, não?", Kai indagou, sorrindo abertamente, mas com malícia no olhar a qual direcionava ao pequeno loiro.

"_ Que?", Uruha despertou de seu transe, mirando o baterista, intrigado.

"_ ...?!", O vocalista se assustou ao ouvir a pergunta, olhando alarmado para Reita, que lhe sorriu maroto, e então fitou novamente Kai, compreendendo então a intenção do amigo.

"_ Pois é... Ele está amando! Somente um idiota não perceberia.", Ruki respondeu.

"_ Também acho.", Reita completou, opinando.

_"Aoi... Amando?"_, Aquela informação caiu como um raio na mente de Uruha. Como assim o moreno estava apaixonado? Não havia notado nada e... Imaginar Aoi amando alguém... Sentiu-se completamente incomodado. Por que ele não lhe disse nada já que são amigos? Fechou os punhos, sentindo-se cada vez mais irritado... Tinha que descobrir quem era. Será que conhecia? Seria alguém do ramo artístico ou uma pessoa de fora?

_"Quem ele ama?"_, Perguntou-se, alheio ao que acontecia ao redor.

"_ ...!", Kai, Reita e Ruki observavam Uruha em silêncio... Esperando uma reação.

O guitarrista de madeixas loiras estava perdido em pensamentos, se sentindo extremamente irritado, recorrendo a sua memória para se lembrar de algum olhar suspeito que Aoi pudesse ter dispensado a... Qualquer pessoa. Será que ele estava apaixonado por uma mulher? Ou seria um homem? Sabia que o moreno não tinha preconceito e suspeitava até que o mesmo sentia atração por pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas... Talvez o guitarrista mais velho já estivesse namorando, mas sem apresentar a criatura para a banda...

_"Por quê?"_, Franziu o cenho, completamente frustrado.

_"Eu não esperava essa reação..."_, O baterista pensou consigo mesmo. Imaginou que Uruha iria perguntar de quem se tratava, mas pelo modo como o loiro ficou abalado, todas as suas suspeitas haviam se confirmado... E só bastou um olhar para o vocalista e o baixista para saber que ambos haviam chegado à mesma óbvia conclusão...

_"Uruha também ama Aoi..."_, Os três pensaram ao mesmo tempo... E eles sabiam... O difícil agora seria o loiro perceber sozinho o próprio sentimento.

**OOO**

No banheiro da PS Company, Aoi se encontrava com as mãos espalmadas sobre a bancada da pia, o corpo ligeiramente curvado para frente, enquanto permanecia quieto, sem nada fazer. Ergueu a cabeça, mirando seu reflexo no espelho, reparando na própria imagem... Vendo o cós da calça jeans que usava, a regata preta e a jaqueta da mesma cor, o óculos preso ao tecido da blusa, enquanto seus cabelos caíam sobre os ombros, partido quase ao meio, os fios da franja chegando ao queixo.

"_ Você tem que se controlar.", Disse a si mesmo, afinal, sabia que se continuasse daquele jeito, mesmo sendo lento, Uruha acabaria descobrindo seus sentimentos...

_"Isso eu não posso permitir!"_, Pensou, decidido. Não mais demonstraria seus sentimentos de forma tão descarada, mesmo que isso implicasse em se afastar de Uruha.

_"Pelo menos até eu poder me controlar melhor."_, Ponderou mentalmente.

Com esse novo objetivo, Aoi se mexeu, abrindo a torneira e recolhendo, com as mãos em concha, um pouco de água, lavando o rosto, gostando de sentir o líquido frio de encontro à pele. Ergueu-se, pegando o papel toalha, passando na face, se secando, jogando-o fora em seguida, arrumando os cabelos, suspirando profundamente mais uma vez, vestindo a máscara de 'companheiro de banda' para que pudesse voltar ao estúdio.

Saiu do banheiro, caminhando pelos corredores da gravadora, cumprimentando um ou outro que passava por si, sorrindo ao encontrar algum membro do staff do the GazettE, virando o corredor, até chegar ao local onde ensaiavam. Parou em frente à porta, tomando coragem e então a abrindo, entrando naquela sala e... De imediato percebeu que algo estava errado... Havia um clima muito, mas muito estranho pairando sobre seus companheiros de banda. De um lado estavam Kai, Reita e Ruki, parecendo prender a respiração e ao fundo, ao lado do sofá de couro, estava Uruha... Parado...

"_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?", Indagou preocupado, olhando para Uruha que parecia abalado demais para o seu gosto.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Uruha levantou o olhar um tanto quanto irritado, acusador e descrente ao mesmo tempo. Perguntas como 'por quem você está apaixonado?' e 'por que você não me contou?' pairando em sua mente. Seus lábios se entreabriram para que as palavras fossem pronunciadas, no entanto, nenhuma frase saiu devido a um estranho nó presente em sua garganta... E o loiro apenas fechou os punhos, quase ferindo as palmas das mãos com as unhas.

_"Por que, Aoi?"_, Uruha se sentia traído... E seu olhar demonstrava muito bem isso.

"_ ...!", Kai, ao ver a cena, sabia que tinha que fazer algo para ajudar.

_"Uru..."_, O moreno sentiu-se atravessado por aqueles orbes chocolates e...

"_ Ei, vamos almoçar! Ainda temos que ensaiar quando voltarmos, né...", Yutaka sorriu gentil, logo se movendo e se aproximando de Takashima, tirando-o daquela inércia tensa em que ele se encontrava, começando a empurrá-lo.

"_ Ah, si-sim...", Sussurrou, sentindo-se um pouco zonzo, voltando seus chocolates para o moreno, fitando-o como um garotinho perdido, machucado e traído.

"_ Vamos, vamos...", Kai disse, apressando-o, sendo seguido por Ruki.

Aoi estava confuso, completamente perdido. Sentia que havia perdido algo... E algo _muito_ importante. Olhou para Kai e este simplesmente lhe sorriu daquele jeito lindo, tentando quebrar o clima ruim que se instalou naquela sala, então voltou seus olhos para Uruha, que o encarava de um modo estranho, meio acusador e cheio de dor e isso fez seu coração doer profundamente, vendo então Reita parar próximo a ele.

"_ É melhor você se preparar...", E ao ouvir o comentário de Akira, o instinto de Aoi disparou...

_"Uruha descobriu."_, A afirmação gritou em sua mente. Essa era a única explicação... Uruha havia descoberto os seus sentimentos e ficou ofendido com eles, sentindo-se traído. Era isso! Só poderia ser...

Uma tristeza gigantesca tomou conta do coração de Shiroyama. Jamais desejou que as coisas chegassem a este ponto, mas pelo visto havia decidido tarde demais esconder seus sentimentos e agora tinha perdido a confiança e a amizade do ser que mais amava. Suspirou profundamente, sentindo o toque gentil de Reita em seu ombro, sorrindo fracamente a ele, caminhando para fora do estúdio.

Kai conversava com Ruki, que comentava sobre um assunto qualquer, e respondia animadamente, não demonstrando o aperto no peito que lhe afligia ao olhar para os dois guitarristas, vendo Uruha passar a frente, caminhando a passos largos, ainda parecendo irritado e alarmado devido às palavras trocadas entre eles sobre o 'amor misterioso' de Aoi.

_"Eu só queria ajudar..."_, Yutaka pensou pesaroso, se achando um idiota intrometido, não conseguindo conter a expressão de preocupação, que foi facilmente notada por Ruki.

"_ Tudo vai ficar bem...", O vocalista comentou baixinho.

Reita seguia ao lado de Aoi. Também estava preocupado com o desenrolar daquela história, porém era óbvio o amor daqueles dois e tinha certeza de que no fim, tudo daria certo... E assim como ele e Ruki, ambos perceberiam que não havia nada melhor do que demonstrar um ao outro o sentimento que permeavam seus corações.

**OOO**

Após sair do prédio da PS Company, os membros do the GazettE entraram no carro de Kai, Aoi ao lado do motorista e atrás, Reita, Ruki e Uruha se acomodaram. Logo Yutaka deu a partida, dirigindo pelas ruas movimentadas de Tóquio, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre o que pediriam, bem como sobre a gravação do próximo single, no entanto, os guitarristas eram os que menos davam suas opiniões, ambos se refugiando no silêncio por motivos diferentes.

Ao chegarem ao restaurante indicado por Reita, eles se direcionaram a uma mesa em uma posição mais reservada. Uruha se sentou no canto direito, a sua frente estava Ruki, que queria ficar perto da janela e Reita ao lado deste. Kai se acomodou perto do baixista, na beirada e sobrou para Aoi ficar ao lado do guitarrista mais novo.

Uruha estava se mordendo por dentro, querendo fazer várias e várias perguntas ao moreno que permanecia em silêncio ao seu lado, mas não as faria até que estivessem sozinhos, afinal... Ele era sempre interrompido. Tão distraído estava em pensamentos que não viu os amigos escolhendo o que comeriam. Notou então o garçom ao lado dele, anotando e fez seu próprio pedido.

"_ Um whisky, por favor.", Pediu o guitarrista loiro.

"_ Já vou trazer, senhor.", O garçom anotou e se afastou.

"_ Mas Uruha, estamos na hora do almoço... Sei que é sexta-feira, mas...", Kai estava espantado com o pedido, e muito preocupado. Sentia o coração apertar mais e tudo o que queria era encontrar um meio de apaziguar aquela situação.

"_ É só um copo, Kai.", Resmungou o loiro, ainda sem olhar para Aoi.

Em menos de dez minutos os pedidos chegaram e Uruha comia irritado algo que o líder escolheu para ele sem que nem tivesse notado, enquanto Aoi continuava quieto e amuado, parecendo ter sobre a própria cabeça uma nuvenzinha negra chovendo melancolicamente. Ruki olhou para Reita e para Kai de esguelha, mirando em seguida os dois guitarristas da banda, e depois de comer mais uma garfada e engolir... Iniciou uma crise de tosse terrível, deixando o namorado preocupado.

"_ Ruki!", Disse Reita alarmado ao ver o amigo ficando vermelho.

"_ Bebe água.", Uruha sugeriu, mas o loirinho não quis, colocando a mão sobre a boca e se levantando, vendo Reita fazer o mesmo, segurando-o pelos ombros.

"_ Leva ele para o banheiro.", Kai sugeriu. Talvez um pouco de água no rosto ajudasse.

Reita rapidamente se direcionou ao banheiro, levando Ruki. Algumas pessoas olhavam curiosas o que estava acontecendo, porém aquilo não parecia ser notado pelos dois loiros. Uruha os fitou até que ambos sumiram ao passar pela porta do toalete, mordendo o lábio inferior devido à preocupação com o chibi, mas sabia que o baixista cuidaria bem do caçula do the GazettE.

"_ Vou ver se está tudo bem com ele.", Kai sussurrou, não conseguindo ficar parado à mesa, se direcionando ao banheiro, ouvindo seu celular tocar, reconhecendo o número do namorado, então atendeu.

"_ Miyavi... Espera só um momento, por favor. Eu já te ligo.", Disse Kai ao cantor, tentando se organizar.

Dentro do toalete, Reita estava preocupado, pois Ruki não parecia nada bem e isso o afligia. E se ele ficasse com dor ou algum desconforto na garganta devido àquela crise de tosse? Dava tapinhas nas costas do pequeno, parando com ele de frente para a bancada de granito negro, o espelho refletindo a imagem de ambos.

"_ Ruki, você está bem?", Indagou o baixista, preocupado, e imediatamente o vocalista parou de tossir, se recompondo... E Reita ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"_ É claro que eu estou bem. Mas ia ter uma indigestão se continuasse comendo naquela mesa.", Afirmou Ruki sem conseguir manter a seriedade, afinal, armara tudo para deixar os dois pombinhos a sós.

"_ Eu não acredito...", Reita murmurou, estreitando os olhos, ouvindo a porta se abrir e por ela entrar Kai.

"_ Tá tudo bem?", Indagou o baterista estranhando a cara da dupla.

"_ Ele fingiu.", O baixista afirmou irritado.

Ao ouvir a explicação Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha e apenas suspirou pesadamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente, saindo do toalete, pegando o celular e discando para o namorado, que rapidamente atendeu... E sem demora ele explicou o que houve, falando com Miyavi enquanto voltava para falar com os outros dois.

Na mesa, um silêncio profundo se fazia presente... Uruha tomou mais um gole de whisky, vendo o garçom chegar com mais uma dose, que ele agradeceu. Depositou o copo delicadamente sobre o vidro, rodando o mesmo entre os dedos longos, brincando com ele, enquanto sua cabeça estava baixa, pensando se perguntava ou não ao Aoi quem era a pessoa que ele amava.

Aoi olhava em direção a porta do banheiro, preocupado com o acesso de tosse de Ruki, porém não quis deixar Uruha sozinho, já que ele havia começado a ingerir álcool e isso o afligia, pois tinha percebido que o amigo estava bebendo cada vez mais a cada mês e tal fato lhe era alarmante.

"_ Espero que ele esteja bem...", Aoi murmurou, vendo então Kai sair do banheiro e caminhar até eles.

"_ Ruki está bem. Eu tenho que dar uma saída rápida. Volto para o ensaio da tarde.", Anunciou o moreno, se despedindo rapidamente dos amigos, indo ver o namorado.

"_ ...!", Aoi quis argumentar, mas o baterista já havia saído.

Ficar sozinho com Uruha era tudo o que Aoi não precisava, pois o loiro poderia inquiri-lo sobre seus sentimentos e isso seria por demais constrangedor, porém nem sequer pôde falar nada devido à pressa de Kai... E Reita e Ruki não voltavam, deixando-o incomodado, obrigando-o a respirar fundo e tentar organizar seus pensamentos para que nada lhe fugisse do controle.

"_ Nee, Aoi...", Uruha tentava começar uma conversa.

"_ Que confusão, não?!", Disse o moreno em tom descontraído, sabendo que em situações normais, estaria dando boas risadas e fazendo piadas com a desgraça do vocalista.

"_ Você está namorando?", Perguntou o loiro de forma direta.

Ao ouvir a pergunta seca e sem rodeios, Aoi sentiu tudo ao seu redor desaparecer. Se não estivesse sentado, tinha a certeza de que teria caído. Respirou profundamente e pegou a bebida das mãos do amigo, delicadamente, tomando um gole, sentindo o líquido queimar em sua garganta, erguendo o olhar e então fitando o loiro.

"_ Por que a pergunta?", Indagou, tentando se manter calmo.

Tudo o que Uruha queria era uma resposta do guitarrista moreno, que não parecia lhe dar a atenção devida no momento e isso o irritava. Via nas mãos dele o seu copo de whisky e o fato dele ter respondido a sua indagação com outra pergunta, apenas fez um reboliço surgir em seu interior. Simplesmente odiava quando Aoi fazia aquilo!

"_ Por que não pode simplesmente responder?", O loiro pegou o copo das mãos dele, tomando seu conteúdo de uma só vez.

"_ E por que eu estaria?", Aoi devolveu a pergunta, se surpreendendo com as palavras e ações agressivas de Uruha.

"_ Eles estava comentando que você está _perdidamente_ apaixonado...", Kouyou falava de modo quase irritadiço, fuzilando o outro com o olhar.

_"Eles disseram!!!"_, Pensou o moreno, alarmado.

"_ Merda, Yuu...", O loiro passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando se controlar. Em seu íntimo, sabia que não devia estar tão irritado assim, mas...

"_ Eles não tinham o direito de contar isso!", Aoi disse, sério e chateado. Jamais imaginou que os outros pudessem fazer algo do tipo.

Uruha estava tão irritado... De um modo que ele nunca havia visto antes e isso o machucava profundamente. Será que o seu amor era tão errado assim? Era um sentimento tão bonito que prezava mais do que tudo no mundo, porém... O loiro parecia tão... Como descrever? Ele não sabia...

"_ Poxa, Aoi! Eu sou seu _amigo_ e você nem pra me falar que está tão apaixonado assim? Que droga! Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?", Takashima recostou-se à cadeira, cruzando os braços, sentindo-se revoltado, sua feição ficando mais emburrada.

"_ Uru, eu...", As palavras simplesmente sumiram de sua garganta ao ouvir o modo como o loiro falou.

Amigos... Sempre seriam _apenas_ amigos. Mas talvez agora nem isso eles pudessem ser e tal constatação causava-lhe uma dor aguda que o machucava por dentro, fazendo-o sentir o próprio coração acelerado e batendo tão alto quando os tambores da bateria de Kai em seus dias mais irados.

"_ Me desculpe...", Murmurou o moreno, já sentindo os olhos arderem. Não queria chorar... Não ali na frente de todos, pois seria vergonhoso demais para seu orgulho.

"_ Quem é, hein? Eu conheço a felizarda? Eu não me lembro de ver você olhando pra ninguém...", Indagou o loiro bravo, a cara fechada, tendo se esquecido por completo da comida.

"_ Quê? Felizarda?!", Perguntou Aoi, piscando os olhos, sem compreender no primeiro momento do que o loiro estava falando.

"_ Quem é a garota?", Murmurou Uruha, contrariado.

Em um lapso, Aoi entendeu tudo! Os amigos não haviam revelado nomes, apenas disseram que ele estava apaixonado. Só podia ser isso! Uma gostosa sensação de alívio tomou conta de seu coração e ela irrompeu em uma gargalhada sem reservas que chamou a atenção das pessoas relativamente próximas. E só aos poucos foi contendo as risadas, respirando fundo depois, se controlando.

"_ Só você mesmo, Uru!", Comentou ainda rindo, encarando então o amigo.

O loiro piscou os olhos, confuso por Aoi estar rindo e gargalhando... E isso lhe pareceu um deboche, uma vez que foi o único que não percebeu que o amigo estava amando alguém, e na mesma hora fez bico, fechando a cara, ficando ainda mais irritado. O moreno não precisava rir de sua ingenuidade assim, precisava?

"_ Pára com isso.", Ordenou, o biquinho ainda presente em seus lábios.

Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior, sua expressão descontraída, divertida.

"_ Você não olha pra ninguém, Aoi. Eu te observo e não vi você lançando olhares galanteadores pra nenhuma outra pessoa.", Kouyou quase esbravejou as palavras. Eles eram amigos, geralmente ficavam juntos em festas ou quando saíam para algum lugar e jamais reparou o moreno paquerar alguém.

"_ Quer dizer que eu não olho pra ninguém? Tem certeza disso, Uru-chan? Só você mesmo...", Aoi riu novamente, mas conseguiu se conter e não gargalhar. Uruha era simplesmente adorável! E não podia lhe tirar toda a razão, afinal... Ele _realmente_ não flertava com nenhuma outra pessoa, pois seu olhar mantinha-se fixo _apenas_ no loiro.

"_ É claro que eu tenho certeza disso! Eu vivo perto de você e não me lembro de te ver olhando ninguém.", Repetiu o loiro, procurando o garçom com o olhar.

"_ Uruha... Você não me observa atentamente.", Aoi disse em tom sério, olhando fixamente o belíssimo guitarrista, tentando entender aquela reação do loiro.

"_ Observo sim e... Cadê a merda do garçom?", Praguejou, ainda procurando o dito cujo com o olhar. Por que será que eles sempre sumiam quando queria fazer algum pedido?

"_ Por que isso te deixou tão irritado?", O moreno perguntou, curioso, um sorriso suave bailando em seus lábios.

"_ Eu não estou irritado.", Respondeu entre dentes. Não estava irritado, só... Indignado.

"_ Então chega de beber, Uruha. Não é hora pra isso...", Aoi falou mansamente, vendo que ele ainda procurava o garçom.

"_ Argh... Tá bom.", O loiro suspirou profundamente, passando a mão nos cabelos, colocando os fios macios atrás da orelha. Ainda não se lembrava de ninguém nas festas, nem nos ensaios ou qualquer outra lugar... E ainda estava curioso para saber quem Aoi amava. Queria saber quem era ela...

"_ Bom menino.", Yuu sorriu, vendo Kouyou praguejar devido a suas palavras.

"_ Mas agora eu estou entendendo porque você está se afastando de mim... Está passando seu tempo com sua namorada, ou sozinho pensando nela...", Murmurou Takashima, sentindo-se infantilmente traído e abandonado.

"_ Me afastando de você?!?", Aoi repetiu baixinho, erguendo uma sobrancelha, o sorriso murchando em seus lábios, enquanto um semblante sereno se apoderava de sua face.

"_ E aí resolve abandonar os amigos...", Uruha fez um gesto teatral, não ouvindo o que Aoi havia dito.

Shiroyama suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o peito apertar de forma dolorida. Será que deveria revelar seus sentimentos? A idéia não lhe parecia agradável, no entanto, Uruha parecia tão desolado e irritado... Aliás, não conseguia compreender o motivo de tamanha indignação. Provavelmente o amigo se sentia traído... Essa seria a única explicação lógica para aquela reação tão agressiva, porém...

"_ Te incomoda saber que eu estou apaixonado?", Indagou sem compreender direito o motivo de ter feito tal pergunta, mas precisava da resposta para poder tomar uma decisão... E uma atitude completamente definitiva.

"_ O quê?", O loiro indagou, assustado, sentindo-se zonzo por um momento.

Rapidamente Uruha começou a ponderar a respeito. Ele se incomodava? Analisando a situação viu que realmente se sentia incomodado, sentia... Ciúmes? Seria isso? Eles eram _apenas_ amigos, não tinha direito nenhum sobre o mais velho, mas... Não era tão anormal assim ficar com ciuminho de seu melhor amigo, era? Não. Tal reação era natural e pensando dessa forma, relaxou, observando Aoi que parecia chateado e isso o fez se sentir culpado. Estava sendo egoísta... E como amigo deveria ajudá-lo, não brigar com ele.

"_ Aoi, olha... Me desculpa.", Sussurrou, suavizando a feição, movendo a mão, colocando-a sobre a dele, de leve. Tinha que falar para ele sobre o que sentia... Isto era o certo.

**OOO**

Dentro do toalete, um baixinho de cabelos loiros, andava de um lado para o outro, completamente impaciente... E ansioso. Estava se corroendo de curiosidade para saber o que acontecia à mesa. Será que eles estavam se entendendo? Será que Aoi resolveu ser direto e revelou seus sentimentos? Ou estaria ele sendo lerdo o suficiente para ficar calado e deixar que Uruha e sua lentidão achassem a resposta sozinho?

"_ Ah!!! Não agüento mais ficar aqui.", Ruki disse, batendo o pé no chão.

"_ A idéia foi sua...", Reita acusou, recostado à parede de braços cruzados, um sorriso divertido desenhado em seus lábios.

"_ Cansei! Vamos voltar pra mesa.", O pequeno decidiu, já caminhando em direção à porta.

Reita apenas seguiu o namorado, vendo que ele andava a passos largos, sorrindo por saber que no fundo ele estava era morrendo de curiosidade para ver o que estava acontecendo com os amigos, porém refreou-se para não se chocar com Ruki, ao notar que o pequeno parou repentinamente.

"_ O que foi? Desistiu?", Perguntou o baixista.

"_ Olha!", O vocalista apontou para a mesa, vendo que Uruha segurava a mão de Aoi.

"_ Seria melhor voltar ao banheiro?", Reita indagou, sorrindo mais.

"_ Droga...", Ruki praguejou, irritado, mas sem conseguir conter o sorriso de satisfação, vendo que eles estavam se entendendo. Deu meia volta no intuito de retornar ao local de onde havia acabado de sair... Afinal, aqueles dois precisavam de mais um tempinho.

Na mesa, o silêncio mais uma vez pairou sobre os dois guitarristas. Uruha continuava a tocar a mão de Aoi, acariciando-o suavemente, de cabeça baixa, enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras corretas para se expressar e não parecer tão infantil aos olhos do outro, sabendo que sua atitude foi irracional.

"_ Somos amigos, né! Acho que fiquei com ciúmes... Mas se você gosta dessa garota, eu quero que você saiba que eu desejo a sua felicidade.", Kouyou disse, ainda sem fitá-lo, sua feição mais tranqüila, apesar de ligeiramente melancólica.

Aoi sentiu o peito doer ainda mais, não conseguindo manter os olhos sobre a face delicada de Uruha, guiando seus próprios orbes para um ponto qualquer da mesa, ainda sentindo os dedos dele acariciando sua mão suavemente, como se tentasse confortá-lo, mas... Mas aquilo de nada adiantava.

_"Apenas bons amigos..."_, Pensou, derrotado. Aquele ciúme de Uruha... Aquilo era normal, sabia disso, pois foi estranho quando Reita e Ruki ficavam sempre juntos no início do relacionamento, esquecendo-se de todos e o mesmo se dava com Kai, que simplesmente sumia para encontrar Miyavi... E às vezes essas ações, por mais compreensíveis que fossem, causavam certo desconforto.

"_ Você já se declarou?", Uruha perguntou repentinamente, erguendo o olhar, fitando-o de forma calma. Seu coração estava apertado dentro do peito e isso o fazia se sentir a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo, principalmente ao ver como Aoi estava. Realmente teve ciúmes ao imaginá-lo amando outra pessoa, interagindo com ela, mas... Não devia ter esse tipo de sentimento.

"_ Não, ainda não...", Respondeu o moreno, tomado pela indecisão.

"_ O quê? Não falou? Por quê? Você é maravilhoso, Aoi! O que te impede de falar?", O mais novo indagou sem compreender os motivos do mais velho. Yuu era lindo, gentil, divertido, sensual... Quem não iria querer tê-lo como namorado? Kouyou não conseguia imaginar uma mulher rejeitando o amigo.

Ao ver aqueles olhos chocolates tão puros mirando-o suavemente, Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior. Não era justo ficar escondendo aquele sentimento... Uruha merecia saber, nem que fosse para lhe dizer um belo 'sinto muito, não posso corresponder'. Respirando profundamente, sustentou o olhar, segurando a mão quente entre seus dedos frios devido à ansiedade que o tomava no momento.

"_ Uru... Você é meu amigo...", Aoi sussurrou, tomando coragem.

"_ Sim.", O loiro sorriu em resposta, sentindo-se bem devido ao toque do moreno.

"_ Não quero que se afaste de mim, mesmo quando souber a verdade. Eu posso viver com isso sem esperar nada em troca...", Shiroyama mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando a língua passar pelo piercing negro.

"_ Ora, Yuu... Eu não vou me afastar de você. Eu quero ajudá-lo.", Takashima falou, apesar de não entender bem o que o moreno quis dizer com 'sem esperar nada em troca', inclinando a cabeça para o lado ao ver que ele estava tendo dificuldade em falar.

"_ A pessoa que eu amo... É...", Aoi se sentia um idiota. Não deveria ter começado a falar e por isso parou, angustiado. Olhou novamente dentro dos orbes chocolates, sentindo um lapso de ousadia misturada com raiva se apoderar de seu ser.

"_ Se não quiser dizer tudo bem...", Sussurrou Uruha, desejando que Aoi se sentisse bem. Ele só deveria falar quando achasse que fosse o melhor momento.

"_ Droga, é você!!!", Aoi revelou de modo irritado e rápido.

"_ Co-Como?", O loiro ficou completamente atônito.

"_ Você torna o difícil algo quase impossível...", O mais velho falou com um sorriso amargo nos lábios, liberando as mãos do mais novo. Realmente Uruha era do tipo que não correria nem se o mundo estivesse desabando, porém como havia começado, tinha que terminar...

"_ Você está dizendo que está... Apaixonado... Por mim?", Kouyou perguntou, ainda incrédulo.

"_ Sim, é isso mesmo. Eu amo você! Não sei quando notei, mas me vi completamente apaixonado. Entenda, Uruha... Eu realmente não espero que você me corresponda, não espero nada além da amizade que já temos.", Confirmou Aoi, mirando os chocolates de Uruha.

Takashima sentia a cabeça rodar. Como nunca percebeu os olhares de Aoi para si? Tudo bem... Às vezes via algum olhar malicioso dele, mas sempre achou que fosse brincadeira, pois sempre zoavam um com o outro, tinham os fanservices e... _Realmente_ se deu conta de que Aoi o amava. Mirou os orbes cor de trevas, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, porque... Se Shiroyama o amava, isso significava que também o desejava e...

"_ ... Apenas estou contando isso porque acho que merece saber a verdade... Todos os outros da banda já notaram e seria errado esconder isso de você, mas, por favor... Não se afaste de mim.", Finalmente Aoi se calou, se sentindo um patético, idiota apaixonado.

"_ Olha, A-Aoi, eu... Eu...", Uruha gaguejou, ficando nervoso por não conseguir falar direito.

"_ ...?!", O moreno reparava em cada reação do loiro, vendo-o abalado e de repente uma possibilidade se acendeu em sua mente. Não havia sequer cogitado a idéia de Uruha não gostar de saber daquilo e pelo modo como ele estava, era fácil concluir que o rapaz que amava tentava lidar com sua declaração sem ser desagradável.

As mãos de Uruha tremiam levemente, enquanto sua mente ainda processava toda aquela informação e a implicação dela, repassando mentalmente cada fanservice, abraço e palavras trocadas. As brincadeiras que fazia com o moreno e... Ele já estava apaixonado, o que significava que estava sofrendo a todo esse tempo...

"_ Uruha... Desculpa despejar tudo isso em cima de você! Eu não tinha o direito.", Aoi falou, sentindo um leve desespero nascer em seu peito.

"_ Yuu...", Kouyou ergueu o olhar, mirando-o de forma alarmada.

"_ Tá tudo errado... Desculpa.", Sussurrou, se levantando repentinamente.

Ao ver Aoi se afastando a mesa, Uruha se ergueu, sobressaltado, sentindo o coração apertar ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão sem esperanças, vendo o moreno sair em direção à porta, e sem perder tempo ele fez o mesmo, se desviando das cadeiras e de algumas pessoas, seguindo-o, sentindo-se cada vez mais aflito por alcançá-lo e...

"_ Ah!", Um garçom trombou no loiro, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e quase cair.

"_ Oh, por favor, perdão!", O jovem de cabelos negros disse, porém Uruha não estava escutando...

"_ ESPERA!!!", Gritou Takashima, desesperado ao ver Aoi sair pela porta, sendo impedido de seguir em frente pelo garçom que continuava a falar coisas incompreensíveis para ele no momento... E Tudo o que ele queria era alcançar o moreno e...

_"Não... Não vai embora."_, Uruha pensou, sentindo o coração se apertar.

Continua...

**OOO**

Mais uma fic Aoi x Uruha! \o/

Bem, esta história em específico na verdade começou quando propus a **Aiko Hosokawa** jogarmos um _RPG Yaoi via MSN_ com o the GazettE. 8D Não é a primeira vez que jogamos, mas este é o primeiro jogo nosso que transformo em fic. Como o argumento foi meu, e devo confessar que foi um plot extremamente simples apenas para matar nossa vontade de jogar (Aliás... O jogo foi finalizado em 3 dias... XD), a incumbência de torná-lo uma fanfic fica por minha conta, acrescentando as devidas cenas para que a história fique melhor contada.

Aqui, eu controlava o _Uruha_ e a **Aiko** o _Aoi_, sendo que dividíamos os outros personagens. Foi um jogo muito agradável e divertido, que gerou vários outros, que sim... Eu logo transformarei em fanfics! 8DD

**Aiko**, obrigada por ter jogado comigo! Adoro os semes que você faz! 83

Agradeço a **Lady Anúbis** por betar a fic! Você é um amor! * Abraça *

Aqueles que lerem, peço que deixe o seu comentário! ^__^~ É sempre bom saber a opinião de vocês sobre a fanfic!

06 de Outubro de 2008.

15:11 PM.

**Yume Vy**


	2. Uma Resposta

**Quem Você Ama?**

**Capítulo 02 – Uma Resposta.**

Com passos rápidos, Aoi saiu do restaurante, caminhando apressadamente pela rua. Estava se sentindo perdido, completamente envolto em pensamentos caóticos. Queria sumir dali... Desaparecer daquele mundo, porque tinha certeza que não teria mais volta... Que seu relacionamento com Uruha nunca mais seria o mesmo.

_"Eu estraguei tudo!"_, Aquela frase se repetia em sua mente sem que conseguisse evitar, remoendo-se a cada segundo, se achando o cara mais idiota do planeta.

"_ ESPERA!!!", Takashima gritou, seu tom de voz mostrando desespero...

Aoi ouviu o chamado de Uruha, já na rua, porém não parou, ignorando-o completamente, pois não estava em condições de continuar aquela conversa... De olhá-lo nos olhos e perceber que ele o rejeitaria. Sentiu o vento tocar seu rosto, vendo os carros passando, até perceber que um táxi vinha e sem pensar duas vezes, ergueu o braço, dando sinal para que o veículo parasse.

"_ Boa tarde, senhor!", Cumprimentou o taxista, quando o moreno entrou e se sentou.

"_ Boa tarde...", Sussurrou, sentindo o peito apertar.

"_ Para onde?", Indagou o homem de cabelos já grisalhos.

"_ Apenas siga em frente...", Disse, olhando uma última vez para a porta do restaurante, vendo Uruha de relance quando o veículo deu a partida.

O vento se chocava contra seus cabelos negros, enquanto Aoi olhava pela janela, apesar de nada ver do lado de fora, sua mente distante demais para captar as nuances ao seu redor. _Precisava_ ficar sozinho e pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido. Talvez houvesse um modo de corrigir seu erro e assim impedir que Uruha se afastasse, porque sabia... Não conseguiria viver em paz tendo o loiro a ignorá-lo.

_"Só espero conseguir..."_, Fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente.

**OOO**

No toalete do restaurante, Ruki observava um cliente sair e mais uma vez ele e Reita estavam sozinhos naquele lugar. Sentiu as mãos do baixista em seus ombros, massageando o local e suspirou, tentando se acalmar, mas não estava conseguindo... O movimento incessante de sua perna mostrava claramente que estava mais do que agitado. Se ao menos pudesse se distrair com algo...

"_ Calma, chibi...", Sussurrou Reita, olhando a câmera próxima a entrada. Se não fosse por ela, conseguiria acalmá-lo e distraí-lo sem problemas.

"_ Não dá mais!", Ruki disse, revoltado, se dirigindo à porta, abrindo-a e saindo rapidamente do local. Estava cansado de ficar ali.

Reita seguiu o pequeno vocalista, rindo de sua personalidade inconstante. No fundo estava satisfeito por finalmente saírem de lá, afinal, estava com fome... E a comida já devia estar fria. Havia comido tão pouco... Olhou o relógio, vendo que as horas passaram rápido e o tempo que tinham para almoçar já terminava.

Olharam para a mesa onde estavam almoçando, vendo que Aoi não estava lá, coisa que intrigou Reita e Ruki. Perceberam que Uruha parecia discutir com o garçom e isso os preocupou mais ainda e sem demora, encaminharam-se rapidamente ao local, parando ao lado do loiro que estava vermelho... Provavelmente de raiva.

"_ O que aconteceu?", Reita indagou, preocupado, vendo o olhar furioso de Uruha.

"_ Ele me atrapalhou e agora o Aoi foi embora. Que ódio!", O loiro disse, bufando de raiva, sentando-se malcriadamente na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, massageando as têmporas de olhos fechados, tentando se acalmar e não voar no pescoço do maldito garçom com cara de sonso.

Ruki olhou surpreso para Uruha, vendo que o loiro estava mesmo irritado. Aproximando-se, tocou-lhe os ombros, fazendo uma massagem suave, tentando assim acalmá-lo enquanto Reita pedia desculpas ao garçom e pagava a conta, dando uma gorjeta considerável ao mesmo, afinal... Haviam desperdiçado comida também. Assim que o funcionário se afastou, o baixista voltou seu olhar para o guitarrista, percebendo como ele estava alarmado e isso o preocupava, porém não podia simplesmente exigir explicações.

"_ Uruha..." Takanori chamou baixinho, agora apenas fitando-o, mas percebeu que o loiro não parecia ter ouvido.

_"Meu deus! O Aoi me ama."_, Kouyou estava _realmente_ se dando conta daquela verdade. Havia percebido tão facilmente o amor de Ruki por Reita, no entanto, com Aoi...

Um reboliço de emoções e sensações aflorava no peito de Uruha. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz por saber aquilo, se sentia confuso e temeroso... Porque apesar do moreno não exigir uma resposta de sua parte, se sentia na obrigação de dá-la. Mas... O que realmente sentia pelo amigo? Gostava de ficar ao lado dele, de conversar e brincar, ficava encantado toda vez que via um sorriso sensual bailando naqueles lábios carnudos, e não podia deixar de notar quando Yuu mordia ao lado do piercing. Aquilo era tão sexy que...

"_ Uru?", O pequeno chamou mais uma vez.

_"Espera um pouco. Eu acho o Aoi sexy e..."_, O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior.

"_ Ele alienou...", Ruki disse a Reita, vendo que Uruha não respondia.

"_ Tá na cara o que aconteceu.", O baixista falou amargamente, percebendo que Aoi se declarou para Uruha e sumiu. Passou a mão nos cabelos, ainda não acreditando naquilo... Aqueles dois eram pessoas verdadeiramente estúpidas! Kouyou por não notar o óbvio e Yuu... Pelo mesmo motivo!

"_ Será que...?", Uruha começou a pensar em todos os seus momentos com Aoi e agora ele admitia que... Sentia ciúmes do moreno. Recordou-se de como era gostoso estar ao lado dele, sentir seus toques casuais... Era tão bom quando ele o abraçava!

"_ Eles realmente se amam.", Reita sussurrou, olhando Uruha.

"_ Sim.", Ruki confirmou, levando mais uma vez sua mão ao ombro do loiro.

_"Mas será que este gostar que eu sinto por ele é o mesmo que o Aoi sente por mim? Não posso simplesmente falar com ele sem saber o que eu sinto..."_, Takashima falava consigo mesmo em pensamento, nem sequer notando o toque de Matsumoto.

"_ Ei, Uruha. Acorda!!!", Falou o baixinho, irritado, balançando-o com força.

"_ Ai, Ruki! O que foi, droga?", Respondeu, já se estressando por ter sua linha de raciocínio interrompida.

"_ Desculpe, mas nós temos que voltar pro estúdio.", Explicou Takanori.

"_ Que coisa... Não se pode nem mais pensar em paz.", Resmungou Kouyou, começando a caminhar em direção à saída do restaurante.

Ruki se estressou com o jeito de Uruha falar, apesar de compreendê-lo, mas relaxou ao sentir os dedos de Reita entrelaçarem nos seus discretamente, enquanto saíam do restaurante agora quase vazio. Acabou sorrindo, chegando então à calçada, vendo o loiro parado com os braços cruzados e feição emburrada, esperando-os para que fossem embora de táxi, uma vez que Kai foi encontrar Miyavi.

"_ Uru é realmente lento...", Comentou o chibi, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"_ Ele apenas tem medo de perder a amizade que tem com Aoi se der um passo a frente.", Akira disse em tom baixo. Antes de se declarar para Takanori, ele tinha esse mesmo temor e sabia... O pequeno sentia a mesma coisa.

Rapidamente Reita deu sinal para um táxi e os três entraram. Uruha ficou em silêncio por todo o caminho até a PS Company e assim que chegaram, subiram sem demora para o estúdio, já sabendo que Kai deveria estar lá, uma vez que o baterista era sempre o primeiro a chegar, tal fato sendo um costume que Yutaka não gostava de perder. Entraram na sala, vendo o moreno sentado confortavelmente no sofá de couro preto.

"_ Como sempre o primeiro... Não é, Kai?", Reita sorriu de forma provocativa.

"_ Pois é, Reita...", Yutaka sorriu, se lembrando de como foi difícil convencer o namorado de que tinha que chegar cedo ao estúdio, mas só conseguiu depois de usar táticas especiais conhecidas apenas por ele.

O baterista então fitou o guitarrista, vendo que ele foi ao fundo da sala, pegando sua guitarra, retirando-a do estojo. Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a feição do mesmo, que parecia abatido... Frustrado. E isso o intrigou, fazendo-o voltar seus orbes para o baixista e o vocalista, inquirindo-os silenciosamente com o olhar.

"_ Eu vou ao banheiro.", Uruha disse repentinamente, saindo da sala, batendo a porta.

"_ O que aconteceu?", Kai perguntou, se levantando do sofá, preocupado.

"_ Pelo visto Aoi se declarou...", Reita falou resumidamente.

"_ ... E aquele lento do Uruha ainda não notou o que sente.", Completou Ruki.

"_ Por Buda...", Kai revirou os olhos... Aquilo já estava virando uma novela.

Uruha caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores da produtora, dirigindo-se ao banheiro naquele mesmo andar. Abriu a porta e entrou, indo direto ao lavatório, abrindo a torneira, recolhendo um pouco de água com as mãos juntas em concha, jogando sobre o rosto. As gotas cristalinas escorriam por seu pescoço, molhando sua blusa roxo claro, enquanto ele fitava a própria imagem no espelho.

_"_ A pessoa que eu amo... É... Droga, é você!!!"_

A declaração de Aoi reverberava em sua mente com todas as letras sem que pudesse evitar e um pequeno sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios, degustando a realidade de ser amado, se dando conta de que estava gostando disso, afinal, desta forma não teria que dividi-lo com ninguém e... Sua feição se amainou, o sorriso sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão séria, porém serena. Aquela linha de raciocínio o fez perceber que gostava de Aoi mais do que se gosta de um amigo. Será que o que sentia era paixão?

_"Não, não pode ser..."_, Mordeu o lábio inferior, mirando a própria imagem.

Não podia ser paixão, porque se o fosse, estaria simplesmente louco por ele, perdido naquele fogo que pessoas apaixonadas possuem, mas também não era mera atração. Aoi era lindo, sexy e maravilhoso, mas... Não gostava dele apenas por seu físico e sim por ser quem é, por sua personalidade, mesmo quando o moreno brincava com ele, tirando sarro e o irritando, dizendo que é lento.

_"Mas eu sou mesmo! Deus, como eu não percebi? Todo mundo notou, mas eu não!"_, Uruha quis se bater. Havia notado como Reita olhava diferente para Ruki, em como o pequeno fitava o baixista de modo mais longo, bem como suspeitou do modo como Miyavi agia perto de Kai, mas quando se tratava dele mesmo... Era uma lástima total!

"_ Como... Como eu vou falar com o Yuu?", Se questionou, apoiando as mãos na bancada da pia, abaixando a cabeça, deixando um longo suspiro escapar. Quando será que veria o moreno de novo? Afinal... Talvez ele nem voltasse para o ensaio da tarde.

**OOO**

A paisagem mudava de acordo com o movimento do táxi, mas ainda assim, Aoi não via realmente o que passava diante de seus olhos, sua mente presa na questão que envolvia Uruha. Olhou então as horas, vendo que o horário de almoço já havia acabado, sabendo que teria que ir ensaiar, afinal estavam para lançar um novo single e precisavam se afinar ainda, então era preciso ser profissional e fazer as coisas conforme eram esperadas dele.

"_ Por favor, retorne à PS Company.", Disse Shiroyama, falando o endereço ao taxista.

Não podia deixar os outros membros da banda na mão, embora achasse que do modo que se encontrava no momento não seria de grande ajuda, porém, devia no mínimo sua presença lá. Sabia que não conseguiria, mas tentaria deixar de lado seus problemas pessoais e se focar no trabalho... E apenas nele.

O motorista obedeceu, logo pegando a avenida que levaria ao prédio indicado. O trânsito estava um pouco lento, mas ele seguia de modo a evitar as pistas mais 'engarrafadas'. Aoi olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, vendo que estava atrasado, mas graças à eficiência do taxista, o veículo já estava parando em frente ao edifício da produtora. Pagou ao mesmo, agradecendo e parou por um instante, olhando a grande construção.

"_ É... Hora de enfrentar a realidade.", Aoi disse para ninguém em específico.

O guitarrista mais velho do the GazettE adentrou o prédio, se direcionando ao elevador, entrando e marcando o andar desejado, cumprimentando os rapazes do Kra gentilmente, sorrindo, porém evitou fitar Yuura, respondendo brevemente quando ele perguntou sobre Uruha, o ciúme remoendo por dentro ao se lembrar de como o mesmo ficou rondando _seu_ loiro durante a Tour da PS Company. Logo chegou ao seu destino e saiu, despedindo-se da outra banda com um aceno amigável, caminhando pelo corredor e em poucos minutos estava em frente à sala destinada a eles. Tocou a maçaneta, mas parou por um instante, decidindo ir ao banheiro primeiro.

_"É melhor eu lavar o rosto..."_, Pensou consigo mesmo. Isso ajudaria a esfriar a cabeça.

Rapidamente se dirigiu ao local, abrindo a porta do banheiro e entrando, estagnando no mesmo lugar ao ver, lá dentro em frente ao espelho, Uruha. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o chão sumir sob seus pés... Precisava mesmo encontrar o loiro logo agora? Pensou por um segundo em sair dali, no entanto, seu corpo não obedecia, mantendo-o no mesmo lugar, apenas apreciando as belas formas do loiro inclinado para frente, lavando o rosto e enxugando-o.

"_ É uma merda mesmo!", Uruha praguejou, respirando profundamente... E ouvir aquelas palavras alarmou Aoi.

"_ Desculpa...", Murmurou, vendo que realmente havia estragado tudo.

"_ Aoi?", Uruha se sobressaltou ao ver que o moreno estava ali.

Shiroyama abaixou a cabeça, se virando de costas, no intuito de sair do banheiro.

"_ Ei! Por que você está me evitando? Você disse que não ia se afastar.", O loiro disse ao ver o moreno já abrindo a porta.

"_ ...!", Aoi sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, mas não conseguia evitar...

"_ Não vai embora!", O tom de voz de Uruha saiu mais alto, seu coração disparado.

O moreno já estava com a porta aberta quando ouviu aquelas palavras do loiro... E o pedido lhe pareceu tão suplicante que era impossível negá-lo. Seus dedos deslizaram da maçaneta e logo aquele cômodo estava novamente fechado, sua mão caindo inerte ao lado do corpo, sabendo que não podia fugir... Que não seria justo para com Kouyou, que parecia extremamente confuso.

"_ Merda!", Murmurou o moreno, apoiando a mão livre na parede. Suspirou, tentando colocar suas idéias em ordem, a cabeça ainda baixa.

Uruha sentia o coração apertado, um quase desespero se apoderava de todo o seu ser apenas por pensar que Aoi estava se afastando dele e isso fazia com que uma dor aguda se instalasse em seu peito. Os segundos pareciam horas e ao vê-lo se virar e fitá-lo, ficou ligeiramente mais calmo, pois sabia que agora ele falaria consigo e isso já era um bom começo.

"_ Uruha, eu nunca desejei te ofender...", Aoi começou a se explicar, escolhendo as palavras que diria.

"_ Mas... Eu não me ofendi.", Uruha disse, aflito, percebendo que o moreno não ouvia.

Aoi começou a se aproximar, lentamente, porém isso fez com que esquecesse exatamente o que acabara de decidir que diria. Algo em seu cérebro dizia que ele deveria parar, no entanto, não mais conseguia fazê-lo, achegando-se a Uruha cada vez mais, parando apenas quando estava quase colado a ele.

"_ Você tem que entender, isso é muito difícil pra mim.", Falou seriamente.

"_ Eu...", Aquela proximidade fez o coração de Uruha falhar uma batida e disparar.

"_ Me dói olhar pra você... E saber que nunca terei o seu amor...", Murmurou, fitando aqueles olhos lindos e, por instinto, levou a mão direita à face esquerda do amado, acariciando levemente.

"_ Aoi...", Uruha sussurrou, sentindo sua respiração acelerar ante o toque suave.

"_ É difícil ver esses lábios e ter a certeza de que não os beijarei...", Sussurrou o moreno, deixando o indicador acariciar o lábio inferior do guitarrista mais novo.

"_ ...!", Uruha corou quando aqueles olhos cor de ébano se fixaram em sua boca e ao sentir o dedo dele deslizar sobre seu lábio, acabou entreabrindo-os, tentando inutilmente controlar o ritmo de sua respiração.

"_ Eu te amo _tanto_, Uruha.", Afirmou docemente, colocando a mão esquerda na cintura delgada, deixando os dedos da direita deslizar até a nuca do outro, entrelaçando-os nos fios loiro-acobreados.

"_ Yuu...", Sua voz saiu falha, porém suave, seu peito se aquecendo gostosamente, enquanto era envolvido por uma aura que era puramente Aoi, se perdendo na intensidade daquele olhar.

Aoi fixou seus orbes negros nos lábios carnudos do jovem que tanto amava e, temendo ser rejeitado, puxou-o para si, tomando aquela boca linda com a sua, percebendo o choque de Uruha perante o seu ato, mas continuou, sentindo seu corpo se eletrizar quando o loiro entreabriu os lábios, permitindo maior contato... E maravilhou-se ainda mais ao sentir aquelas mãos lhe tocando os ombros. Delicadamente guiou sua língua para dentro do rapaz apenas um pouco mais alto, porém de aparência muito mais delicada, serpenteando naquele interior quente calidamente, apreciando o doce prazer que aquilo lhe proporcionava... E ele não queria parar!

**OOO**

No estúdio, o trio já estava ficando preocupado. Aoi ainda não havia voltado e Uruha já estava no banheiro a tempo demais. Kai olhava para a porta a cada cinco segundos e sentados no sofá negro, Reita e Ruki permaneciam em silêncio, também em expectativa, apenas aguardando que um dos guitarristas voltasse logo.

"_ Vou ver como o Uruha está.", O baterista anunciou, se erguendo de seu lugar, recebendo acenos afirmativos dos outros dois.

Logo saiu da sala, caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor, alcançando o banheiro poucos minutos depois, abrindo a porta de forma silenciosa, percorrendo o local com os olhos, se surpreendendo levemente ao ver Aoi e Uruha se beijando, sem perceber o que acontecia ao redor. Sorrindo, Kai fechou a porta, retornando calmamente à sala onde ensaiavam, entrando sem cerimônia na mesma.

"_ O que aconteceu?", Ruki estranhou a felicidade do companheiro, ficando alerta.

"_ Que sorriso é esse?", Reita quis saber ao ver as covinhas nas bochechas de Kai.

"_ Vi uma bela cena no banheiro...", Yutaka falou, rindo.

"_ Fala logo, Kai!", Exigiu Ruki, se corroendo de curiosidade.

"_ Digamos que nossos amigos se entenderam.", Explicou somente isso e o casal compreendeu perfeitamente, Ruki soltando um 'yes', feliz pelos dois.

**OOO**

Uruha se sentia perdido... Perdido naquele beijo que Aoi lhe dava. Suas mãos agora estavam nos ombro dele, apertando de leve, suspirando e estremecendo ao sentir a língua do moreno dentro de sua boca, acariciando e explorando-o, aumentando a sensação gostosa que gritava em cada célula de seu ser, fazendo-o desejar que aquele ato continuasse para sempre, completamente alheio ao mundo ao seu redor.

"_ Hum...", Aoi gemeu dentro do beijo sem nem perceber.

O quanto desejou aquele ato? Yuu simplesmente não sabia responder. Apenas abraçou levemente a cintura esguia, sentindo seu desejo crescer cada vez mais, porém não queria assustar Kouyou... Mas também não queria parar o beijo. O ritmo lento era torturante e o fazia ansiar por mais, por isso apertou a nuca do loiro, sugando com mais lascívia aqueles lábios deliciosos, iniciando uma carícia totalmente diferente... Mais intensa... Mais impudica.

"_ Uhhmmm...", Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Uruha ante a voluptuosidade do beijo, suas pernas ficando bambas enquanto se entregava ao prazer que aquele ato lhe proporcionava, se perdendo nas sensações... Até o ar faltar em seus pulmões, obrigando-o a findar o ósculo.

"_ ...!", Kouyou se afastou minimamente, completamente ofegante e corado.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Aoi odiou o fato de ter que respirar. Queria que aquele beijo durasse eternamente... Não queria se desgrudar de Uruha, mas isso era impossível e foi obrigado a aceitar o fim da carícia labial. Porém continuou a acariciá-lo, beijando-lhe a bochecha, descendo para o pescoço, se deliciando ao sentir como o coração dele batia aceleradamente devido à pulsação da artéria.

"_ A-Aoi, eu...", Uruha chamou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

"_ Shhh...", Aoi ergueu o olhar, colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios rubros do amado.

Uruha queria falar tanta coisa... Sabia que o que sentia por Aoi não era apenas amizade, mas também não era uma paixão qualquer, no entanto, não queria simplesmente dizer algo sem ter certeza absoluta do que sentia pelo moreno, porque da mesma forma que Shiroyama foi sincero, ele também queria ser.

"_ Só me responda uma coisa... Por que você me beijou e permitiu que eu o beijasse?", Aoi indagou suavemente, necessitando afoitamente daquela resposta.

"_ Bem, eu...", Como explicar corretamente o porquê de ter-se deixado beijar? Uruha pensava desesperadamente em que palavras usar para se expressar corretamente, porém não as encontrava e isso o afligia ainda mais.

"_ Se for apenas por medo de que eu me afaste de você não precisa fazer isso.", Yuu informou, sentindo o peito doer ante a essa possibilidade. Como eram amigos, Kouyou poderia aceitar seus sentimentos apenas para não perder sua amizade, no entanto, não permitiria uma coisa dessas. Por mais que desejasse tocar cada parte do loiro, não o faria se ele não quisesse... E também não esperava ouvir uma declaração de amor, mas quem sabe pudesse ter uma resposta que lhe desse esperanças de ter o coração dele para si?

"_ Não. Não é isso!", Uruha disse, aflito, sentindo o coração apertar ao ver que estava fazendo Aoi sofrer, seus dedos se fechando no tecido da blusa dele com força. Não queria que o amigo pensasse que permitiu o beijo por pena.

"_ ...?!", Aoi se surpreendeu com o leve desespero presente nas palavras do loiro, o mesmo sentimento explícito nos gestos dele, e o fitou de forma suave, querendo passar tranqüilidade a ele.

"_ Eu deixei que você me beijasse e correspondi porque... Bem... Você se aproximou e... E... Parecia tão sensual... E me beijou... E eu me senti bem, por isso correspondi. Eu gostei!", As palavras saíram corridas e emboladas, enquanto a face de Uruha ficava cada vez mais vermelha de vergonha.

Aoi sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão afobadas.

Internamente Uruha desejou se bater por parecer uma colegial em seu primeiro beijo, mas... Por que Aoi tinha que fazer perguntas tão complicadas em momentos como aquele? Como não aceitar o beijo? Como não corresponder? Só um idiota se afastaria, afinal o moreno era tão quente que o deixava com calor e... Percebeu que ainda estava abraçado a ele, seus corpos colados e sutilmente se afastou, recostando-se à bancada da pia.

_"Ai que vergonha."_, Pensou, desviando ligeiramente o olhar, as bochechas rubras.

Ao ver aquela face corada, Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior, suprimindo um gemido de puro tesão... Uruha era realmente _muito_ tentador e tinha suas suspeitas de que o outro nem tinha consciência disso. Quando o loiro se afastou, pôde perceber o quão confuso ele estava, mas não queria assustá-lo, no entanto, aquela _resposta_ lhe dava definitivamente esperanças e não poderia desistir disso. Lentamente se aproximou, quase colando os corpos novamente, erguendo a mão direita, pegando uma mecha das madeixas do amado, aspirando o perfume suave dos fios loiro-acobreados.

Uruha ergueu o olhar, percebendo a aproximação de Aoi, mas não se afastou. Nunca pensou que aquilo aconteceria e que seria tão difícil falar de seus sentimentos com ele... Estava envergonhado, porém admitia para si mesmo que sempre o achou lindo e sexy, mas como pensava nele apenas como um amigo, nunca viu nada além, só que... Aquele beijo... Aquilo foi _realmente_ excitante e não havia como negar que o moreno estava despertando desejos nele.

"_ Parece um sonho, mas algo que me diz que você está começando a me aceitar... A aceitar meus sentimentos...", Murmurou o moreno, fechando os olhos, sendo tomado por uma sensação gostosa, um calor agradável que surgia em seu coração, sendo transmitida ao resto do corpo junto ao sangue que corria velozmente.

"_ E por que eu os rejeitaria?", Sussurrou de volta, perdido naquele olhar amoroso. Ainda não tinha certeza se o que sentia era amor, mas... Ficar com Aoi parecia tão certo!

_"Se namorarmos, ninguém o tomará de mim..."_, E Uruha se assustou com o próprio pensamento possessivo.

"_ Não precisa ser agora, nem amanhã... Eu estarei esperando o dia em que você me amará também...", Falou baixinho, depositando um beijo suave na maçã do rosto de Uruha, repetindo a carícia até encontrar novamente os lábios carnudos e tomá-los para si.

Uruha tentou dizer que gostava dele, no entanto, sentir os beijos de Aoi o fez fechar os olhos e segundos depois a boca do moreno estava na sua... E foi incapaz de se manter impassível. Voltou a envolver os ombros do mais velho com seus braços, correspondendo ao beijo, sentindo correntes elétricas subirem por sua coluna, entreabrindo a boca, convidando a língua dele a brincar com a sua, esquecendo-se mais uma vez do resto do mundo.

**OOO**

No estúdio, Ruki já estava ficando impaciente com a demora dos guitarristas. Tinha consciência de que eles precisavam de um tempo, mas ainda assim estava ansioso e não conseguia mais ficar quieto no mesmo lugar, sendo observado por Reita, que permanecia em silêncio, enquanto Kai estava distraído lendo uma revista, um sorriso lindo desenhado em seus lábios delicados.

"_ Até quando eles vão ficar lá? Pensam em estrear o banheiro agora?", Ruki perguntou para ninguém em especial em tom mau criado, rindo malicioso depois, lançando um olhar a Reita, se questionando internamente sobre o porquê de nunca ter pensado nisso antes.

Reita ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquela indagação e soube exatamente o que ele pensara, agradecendo ao fato de estar usando a bendita faixa que agora encobria o seu rubor. Ruki definitivamente era muito pervertido, porém não poderia dizer que não gostava daquilo, muito pelo contrário... Mas também amava quando ele estava em 'modo Taka-chan', corando e se envergonhando todo. Sorriu... Era exatamente essa ambigüidade que o fez se apaixonar pelo vocalista.

"_ Kai!", Chamou o loirinho, fazendo o outro levantar o olhar de uma interessante matéria da revista.

"_ O que foi?", Indagou o baterista, calmamente.

"_ Você é o líder da banda. Vá chamá-los!", O pequeno falou, irritado. Se era para ensaiar, que ensaiassem... Se era para se divertirem, que fosse somente ele e Reita em outro lugar, afinal, estúdio era tão comum quanto o quarto deles.

"_ O que isso tem a ver?", Indagou o moreno sem compreender.

"_ Vai lá!!!", O chibi lançou um olhar psicótico ao baterista.

"_ Tá legal!", Falou desgostoso, se erguendo e saindo da sala, murmurando algo completamente ininteligível.

Caminhou sem pressa alguma de volta ao banheiro onde sabia que os guitarristas estavam. Não entendia o porquê do surtinho de Ruki, mas imaginava que era devido à ansiedade que o pequeno estava sentindo, mas deu de ombros, chegando ao toalete, abrindo a porta silenciosamente, entrando e fitando os dois, que permaneciam _bem_ juntos. Sorte deles daquele horário ser calmo.

Sem perceber que era observado, Aoi se mantinha completamente envolvido no que fazia, abraçando o corpo esguio de Uruha, colando-se ainda mais a ele, apreciando o sabor daqueles lábios divinos. Serpenteava naquele interior quente e úmido, conhecendo cada detalhe da boca do loiro, descobrindo-a ainda mais deliciosa do que havia imaginado a princípio, se viciando naquele gosto.

"_ Uhmm...", Uruha gemeu baixinho dentro da boca de Aoi, se arrepiando quando sentiu o quadril dele se colando ao seu, fazendo eletricidade percorrer seu corpo, se excitando mais a cada instante.

"_ Vocês vão ficar aí a tarde toda?", A voz familiar do baterista chamou a atenção do guitarrista moreno, que parou o que fazia sem se afastar do loiro, olhando para trás.

"_ Kai...", Aoi disse, ligeiramente mal-humorado devido a interrupção.

Uruha estava levemente arfante e internamente se perguntava por que Aoi havia encerrado o beijo, quando se deu conta de que ele pronunciou um nome e, piscando, virou o rosto, vendo Kai a observá-los da porta. Imediatamente suas bochechas coraram e ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado demais por ter sido pego em flagrante.

"_ Desculpe, Aoi, mas temos um ensaio pela frente... Você sabe.", Yutaka falou sem conseguir conter o habitual sorriso.

"_ Argh...", Aoi bufou, finalmente se separando do loiro, mas isso apenas porque o argumento era válido.

Takashima ainda se sentia envergonhado. Sabia que Kai não faria piadinhas com ele, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar sem jeito. Virou-se e mirou o espelho, para então se abaixar e lavar o rosto, secando-o em seguida, sabendo que teriam mesmo que ensaiar, uma vez que logo começariam uma nova turnê. Iriam apenas gravar os PV's antes e depois começaria toda aquela correria de novo.

"_ Vamos?", Chamou baixinho, agora fitando Aoi.

Aoi foi a contragosto, mas foi. Caminharam um ao lado do outro enquanto voltavam ao estúdio, abrindo a porta, Uruha entrando na frente, tentando fingir que nada aconteceu, apesar de não ser tão eficaz assim, uma vez que tudo aconteceu rápido demais e o moreno sabia que ele ainda não teve tempo de processar tudo e criar 'máscaras'.

Uruha caminhou até sua guitarra, pegando a mesma e colocando no ombro, começando a afiná-la e Aoi facilmente notou o olhar malicioso de Ruki para ambos, porém tinha certeza que seu amado loiro nem sequer notou. Pegou seu próprio instrumento, vendo todos os outros membros da banda se posicionar e assim começaram o ensaio, tocando _Hyena_.

A voz de Ruki se fazia poderosa dentro da sala, interagindo harmoniosamente com os acordes das guitarras e do baixo, bem como da bateria. Uruha tentava se concentrar ao máximo para não ficar pensando em Aoi, seus dedos dançando sobre as cordas de seu instrumento muitas vezes de forma automática, mas quando olhava vez ou outra para o moreno acabava tocando a nota errada, praguejando internamente por isso.

Mais de uma hora havia se passado e logo o GazettE começou a ensaiar _Chizuru_, uma canção particularmente difícil para ambos os guitarristas devido aos solos. Normalmente Aoi não teria problemas, mas errou várias vezes a mesma nota. Estava por demais eufórico e não conseguia se concentrar direito, pois a todo instante o sabor de Uruha lhe vinha aos lábios, a lembrança do corpo dele junto ao seu permeava cada pedacinho de seu cérebro e... Pronto! Errava mais uma vez...

"_ Desculpa...", Murmurou Aoi sem graça, se achando um idiota... Um idiota apaixonado.

"_ Gastou todas as energias?", Espetou maliciosamente Ruki, rindo da expressão que se formou na face do guitarrista moreno.

"_ Ruki!", Reita repreendeu o pequeno, mas sem conseguir soar realmente firme, rindo baixinho. Havia sido tão engraçado o gesto de Aoi ao pedir desculpas...

_"Você me paga, baixinho!"_, Uruha estreitou os olhos para o vocalista. Por que ele sempre tinha que ficar provocando?

"_ Tá legal! Pelo visto hoje não vai render mais nada. Acho que poderíamos parar por aqui.", Sugeriu Kai. Era mais fácil deixar aqueles dois irem conversar ou fazer sabe-se lá o quê do que ficar ali fingindo que estavam trabalhando.

Ao ouvir a declaração, Aoi sentiu ímpetos de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Kai, tamanha sua alegria e alívio, a mesma sensação de Uruha, que estava do outro lado da sala, com carinha de quem parecia estar prestes a soltar um 'eu te amo, Kai. Obrigado!'. Os guitarristas logo guardaram seus instrumentos, com todo o cuidado do mundo, vendo Reita fazer o mesmo, bem como Ruki, enquanto o líder se levantava de sua bateria.

"_ Valeu!", Yuu murmurou para o outro moreno, recebendo de volta aquele sorriso que apenas Uke poderia dar. Era como se ele dissesse 'tudo ficará bem', uma verdade incontestável quando se olhava para o baterista.

"_ Obrigado, Kai-chan! Prometo me esforçar no próximo ensaio.", Disse Uruha, sorrindo docemente ao amigo, para então lançar um olhar a Ruki, como quem diz 'aguarde'. Aproximou-se de Aoi, esperando-o para que fossem juntos.

"_ Bom fim de semana pra vocês... E até segunda!", Despediu-se educadamente, fitando Uruha. Aquele seria um dos raros fins de semanas em que não trabalhariam e ele estava adorando aquilo, porque poderia ficar mais tempo perto do loiro.

"_ Hum... Eu nem preciso desejar isso pra você. Pelo jeito o seu vai ser ótimo!", Ruki disse com uma pitada de malícia na voz, se achando realmente atrevido naquele dia.

"_ Reita, dê um jeito nele!", Uruha disse, fazendo cara brava para o chibi, não sabendo se ria ou batia no amigo devido às piadinhas.

"_ Pára com isso!", Repreendeu Reita com firmeza, vendo o vocalista fazer bico e ficar emburrado. Não gostava de fazer isso, mas às vezes Ruki passava dos limites.

"_ Bom fim de semana para todos!", Kai disse, já pegando o seu celular depois de ter guardado as baquetas, ligando para Miyavi.

"_ Bom descanso!", Desejou Reita, puxando seu pequeno.

"_ Tenham um bom final de semana vocês também!", Uruha disse, sorrindo para todos, mas principalmente para Kai, pois graças a ele não teriam mais que trabalhar naquele dia.

Akira e Takanori seguiram atrás de Kai, que já falava animadamente com o namorado mais a frente, rindo descontraidamente. Os dois loiros caminhavam em passos mais lentos, o pequeno com um sorriso bonito nos lábios, feliz por saber que os guitarristas tinham se entendido, sentindo o namorado se aproximar, se curvando sobre seu corpo, fazendo-o parar por um instante.

"_ Não pense que aquela brincadeira no restaurante ficará sem punição.", Sibilou Reita. A encenação havia sido tão boa que ele ficara deveras _preocupado_ e não podia deixar aquilo passar em branco.

"_ Mas... Mas foi por uma boa causa, Rei-chan...", Ruki murmurou manhosamente, lançando seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, engolindo em seco, pois sabia que quando Reita falava daquela maneira... Ele sofreria as piores torturas à noite.

Uruha viu Ruki resmungando algo enquanto seguia ao lado de Reita, mas deixou isso para lá, caminhando ao lado de Aoi e ambos acabaram pegando outro elevador, pois o que os amigos entraram estava cheio. Não demorou muito e logo chegaram ao estacionamento e o moreno desligou o alarme do carro para que o loiro entrasse, uma vez que nos últimos dias era ele quem trazia e levava o amigo, mas agora era diferente, bem diferente. E com isso em mente, ele apenas apertou os dedos contra o volante e deu a partida.

O carro saiu do estacionamento, ganhando as ruas rapidamente. O trânsito não estava ruim por não ser um horário de pico, por isso ambos sabiam que logo estariam em suas residências, porém havia uma ansiedade a mais... Uruha sentia o coração bater mais forte, suas mãos suando frio devido à expectativa pelo que estava por vir e Aoi sentia borboletas fazendo festa em seu estômago.

"_ Uru...", Sussurrou o moreno, em tom baixo. Queria convidar o loiro para ir a sua casa, mas talvez fosse ousadia demais, pois sabia que o parceiro estava confuso e não queria forçá-lo a nada.

"_ Sim?", Kouyou olhou para Yuu, curioso.

"_ Hum... Quer sair comigo?", Indagou o moreno. Aquele era um bom modo de harmonizar a situação.

"_ Claro, eu ia adorar! Pra onde quer me levar?", Um sorriso lindo se desenhou nos lábios de Uruha, que o fitava calidamente.

_"Pra minha casa."_, A resposta se formou de imediato na mente de Shiroyama, que sentia o coração bater forte e acelerado. Estava nervoso e tinha a impressão de que parecia um principiante que nunca esteve com ninguém, mas estar com Takashima era totalmente diferente. O conhecia melhor do que qualquer outro parceiro com o qual já esteve e o outro sabia mais dele do que os namorados ou namoradas que já teve, afinal, eram grandes amigos.

"_ Eu não sei...", Murmurou, prestando atenção ao trânsito enquanto refletia.

Uruha já pensava em que lugar sugerir, ficando em dúvida entre um restaurante ou um karaokê, já que não haveria nenhuma boate aberta àquela hora, apesar de que parte de si preferia ficar sozinho com o outro para poderem conversar com tranqüilidade e sem interrupções, levando o dedo a boca, mordendo a ponta da unha sem nem perceber.

"_ Quer assistir um filme... Lá em casa?", O final da indagação saiu tão baixo, que Aoi teve dúvidas se o outro seria capaz de ouvir, percebendo ao fitar o loiro de soslaio que ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, provavelmente pensando se havia entendido certo sua pergunta.

"_ Hum... Ir pra sua casa seria bom, afinal... Temos muito que conversar, né?!", E mais uma vez Uruha sorriu. Imediatamente pensou que poderia usar a ocasião para sugerir ao moreno que namorassem, já que Shiroyama o amava e ele... Bem, ele gostava de Aoi, era consciente de seu ciúme, e se era pra tentar um relacionamento que fosse algo sério, mas... Deveria dizer?

Aoi respirou fundo, se sentindo muito aliviado pela reação do amigo. Parou o carro em um sinal vermelho e olhou para Uruha, que mordia o lábio inferior, tendo os olhos perdidos em algum ponto indefinido, parecendo muitíssimo indeciso quanto a alguma coisa e temeu que pudesse ser sobre a ida ao seu apartamento. Entrou na garagem do edifício e estacionou em sua vaga como de costume, desligando o carro.

"_ Algum problema, Uruha? Se você não quiser subir, sabe que não precisa...", Disse em tom protetor e carinhoso, olhando a bela face diante de si.

"_ Não. Na verdade eu estava pensando...", Uruha sentia um frio na barriga apenas por se imaginar falando o que queria, mas se acalmou.

O guitarrista moreno encarava o outro com um olhar curioso. Uruha estava tão envergonhado que chegava a ser fofo, e isso era algo com o qual realmente não estava acostumado, já que o amigo adorava beber e não tinha pudor para se aproximar de alguém. Estava mais tranqüilo quando o ouviu começar a falar, sua curiosidade remoendo devido à pausa, as borboletas bailando mais fortemente em seu estômago.

"_ Sabe, acho que... Devíamos namorar.", O loiro falou de uma vez sem mirar os olhos negros, um tom avermelhado se tornando mais forte em suas bochechas.

O mundo simplesmente sumiu e Aoi não conseguiu mais ouvir ou perceber nada além do jovem diante de si. As palavras pronunciadas por ele se repetiam em sua mente vez após vez e não foi capaz de conter a expressão de espanto, escutando o próprio coração bater forte e acelerado, dando-lhe a impressão de que o planeta inteiro percebia aquela forte pulsação.

"_ Eu... Eu gosto de você, somos amigos, nos conhecemos há um bom tempo e eu tenho ciúmes, então não vejo problemas em sermos namorados, em... Estarmos juntos!", Uruha resolveu dizer tudo de uma vez, porém sua coragem foi diminuindo à medida que falava, seu coração batendo rápido demais.

Aoi estava completamente perdido, viajando no loiro diante de si, incrédulo.

"_ Você... Bem... Podemos namorar, você quer?", Indagou Uruha, inseguro.

Despertando com aquela indagação, Aoi piscou os olhos, mal crendo no que acabara de ouvir. Um largo sorriso se formou em seus lábios carnudos enquanto uma sensação de calor gostoso se espalhava em seu peito, aquecendo-o calidamente, e delicadamente levou a mão direita ao queixo do amado, fazendo com que Uruha lhe encarasse, seus negros brilhando de forma terna.

"_ Nada me faria mais feliz neste mundo do que te ter como meu namorado.", Disse amorosamente, aproximando as faces, depositando um beijo leve na boca do amado.

Uruha havia temido por um momento que Aoi rejeitasse seu pedido, achando talvez que fosse cedo demais para isso, no entanto, a resposta dele aqueceu seu coração, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e apreciar o doce contato entre seus lábios, beijando-o de volta calmamente, apreciando aquele carinho tão suave.

"_ Vamos subir?", Murmurou o mais velho, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Uruha, só então se afastando.

"_ Sim...", Respondeu, contendo um suspiro profundo, retirando o cinto e saindo do carro, vendo Aoi fazer o mesmo.

Andaram um ao lado do outro até chegar ao elevador, entrando no mesmo e como sempre, o guitarrista mais velho indicou a cobertura. O silêncio se fez presente de forma incômoda, nenhum deles sabendo como agir. Para Aoi tudo lhe parecia muitíssimo estranho... Desejou por tanto tempo estar ao lado do loiro e agora era difícil manter a naturalidade, considerando toda a história de ambos. Já para Uruha aquela situação era quase engraçada, pois nunca teve problemas em se aproximar ou conversar com ninguém mesmo que se sentisse de alguma forma envergonhado, mas perto do moreno estava tímido.

"_ Você deve estar me achando estranho.", Falou o loiro sem fitar o moreno, recatadamente, querendo se bater por isso.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Aoi se sentiu derreter completamente, pois Uruha estava tão adoravelmente acanhado que sua vontade era abraçá-lo. Aproximou-se mais, ficando ao lado do amigo, fazendo seus braços se roçarem, entrelaçando seus dedos da mão direita nos da esquerda do loiro, apertando amorosamente.

"_ Tudo é muito novo... Para nós dois. Não precisa se envergonhar.", Aoi terminou de falar no exato momento em que a porta do elevador se abriu.

Uruha sentiu uma sensação gostosa devido à união de suas mãos. Seus dedos entrelaçados pareciam tão certos! Sabia que não precisava se envergonhar, mas com Aoi era diferente... Não era apenas desejo ou alguém para se ficar uma noite... Para ele estava mostrando quem verdadeiramente era e ao notar isso se deu conta do quanto gostava dele e pensando melhor sobre o assunto, o mais provável era que sempre o amou... Um amor casto e puro, mas agora...

Aoi sorriu para Uruha, vendo o mesmo corresponder docemente, e ainda com as mãos dadas saíram do elevador, caminhando em direção à porta, a qual foi aberta. O moreno entrou no apartamento que no momento estava muito organizado devido à visita recente da faxineira, retirando os sapatos como de costume, dando espaço para o loiro entrar, vendo-o fazer o mesmo, fechando a porta em seguida.

"_ Nossa... Que milagre! Aposto que a...", Uruha olhou ao redor, porém não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois se sentiu sendo agarrado pelo outro.

Aoi puxou a mão de Uruha e antes mesmo que pudesse racionalizar, jogou-o contra a parede ao lado da porta, imprensando o corpo esguio e mais alto usando a si mesmo, levando às mãos as laterais do pescoço do amado, unindo os lábios em um beijo quase desesperado e cheio de paixão.

Apesar do choque, que fez Uruha entreabrir os lábios, o loiro logo se deixou levar pelo beijo, envolvendo a cintura de Aoi, correspondendo, deixando-se ser atiçado por aquela língua atrevida que o explorava sem pudor e fez o mesmo, brincando com ele de volta até o ar faltar em seus pulmões obrigando-o a encerrar a carícia labial, mas isso não o impediu de mordiscar a boca carnuda do moreno e lhe dar um selinho, seus olhos brilhando em um desejo só agora desperto... E ao sentir-se envergonhado, desviou o olhar, enquanto um rubor sensual pairava em suas bochechas.

"_ Hummmm... Uru...", Aoi gemeu baixinho, ainda sentindo o sabor singular daqueles lábios tão lindos, internamente frustrado pelo ar ter se feito malditamente necessário causando o fim do beijo, no entanto, se encantou ao ver aquele brilho lânguido nos orbes chocolates, se deliciando ao notar a face alva ganhar um forte rubor, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior para se conter.

_"Ah, por Kami..."_, Uruha sentia o coração bater rápido, só agora se dando conta de que devido ao contato mais íntimo o desejo que carregava dentro de si despertara por completo.

"_ Você fica tão lindo assim!", Murmurou, aproximando os lábios da curva esquerda do pescoço de Uruha, começando a depositar leves beijos, subindo pela cútis clara, sentindo-a quente sob seu toque.

"_ Uhm...", O loiro suspirou, sentindo arrepios subir por sua coluna.

"_ Desculpe se te assustei... Estava louco pra te beijar.", Afirmou de modo sensual ao ouvido do parceiro.

"_ Yuu...", Uruha sussurrou o nome do moreno, sorrindo. Não estava exatamente assustado, na verdade, achou excitante ser imprensado daquela forma contra a parede.

"_ Mas a culpa é sua por ser assim... Tão tentador!", Aoi disse roucamente, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Uruha, sugando-a levemente, descendo as mãos ao mesmo tempo, envolvendo a cintura esguia, puxando o loiro para si possessiva e apaixonadamente.

"_ Hum... Agora eu sou o culpado?", Indagou enrouquecidamente, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos a procura de ar, mordendo o inferior para impedir um gemido de escapar devido à carícia daquela boca e das mãos fortes mantendo seus corpos colados.

"_ Que bom que você está aqui comigo...", Yuu falou, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kouyou, aspirando o perfume que ele exalava, se sentindo no mais completo paraíso, apertando o corpo bonito contra o seu.

"_ Ahhmm... Não faz isso...", Pediu Uruha em tom baixo e entregue, suas mãos se fechando na blusa de Aoi, apertando. Sentia correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, a adrenalina em alta desestabilizando seus hormônios e ter o calor dos lábios de Aoi em seu pescoço... O piercing roçando, o deixava com dificuldade de pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Com ternura Aoi depositou um beijo suave na cútis macia e perfumada. Parecia um delírio de sua mente entorpecida pela emoção, mas sentia que Uruha não o rejeitaria caso tentasse algo mais... E por todos os deuses, tudo o que mais queria era amar aquele loiro de todas as forma possíveis! Sem mais pensar, deixou os lábios fluírem pelo pescoço do amado, indo para o outro lado, passando pela garganta com toques delicados, sentindo a respiração dele descompassar. Suas mãos, que até então estavam na cintura esguia, deslizaram pelas costas do mais novo, puxando-o para si, demonstrando todo o desejo que conteve durante um longo tempo, deixando-o sentir sua excitação.

"_ Você é uma delícia!", Aoi disse languidamente, mordiscando o lóbulo de Uruha e cuidadosamente ergueu o tecido da blusa roxa apenas o suficiente para tocar a pele quente do tórax delicado, apreciando o quão macio aquela cútis era, deliciando-se com a sensação de tê-lo em seus braços.

"_ Yuuuuuuu...", Kouyou mantinha a cabeça erguida e os olhos fechados, apreciando cada toque executado pelo outro, arfando quando os dedos quentes tocaram sua pele, subindo, desencadeando vários arrepios em si, arqueando com o doce contato.

"_ Ahm... Eu não vou conseguir me conter...", Avisou roucamente, mordiscando a pele sobre a mandíbula, próximo ao ouvido do amado... Seu desejo crescendo de modo quase insano, fazendo seu coração trabalhar mais intensamente e a temperatura de seu corpo subir de forma quase assustadora.

"_ Tudo bem... Somos namorados... Não é?", Uruha sussurrou, seu hálito quente se chocando contra o ouvido de Aoi, e provocativamente o loiro lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do namorado, mordiscando-o em seguida.

"_ Huuuummmm...", Shiroyama deixou escapar um pequeno gemido devido ao ato do parceiro e, por instinto, mordeu o lábio inferior, sua mente e corpo tomando consciência do que aconteceria, já que ambos desejavam o ato.

As mãos do guitarrista mais velho subiram pelo torso do amado, começando a revelar o abdômen sem músculos, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para contemplar a face diante da sua, se perdendo nos contornos másculos, porém delicados, encantando-se com o sorriso sexy que se formou nos lábios carnudos. Uruha ergueu os braços e lentamente Aoi foi retirando a blusa dele, jogando-a em um canto qualquer da sala, expondo os mamilos róseos, parando para admirar a beleza da alvura da pele e a suavidade de cada contorno.

"_ Realmente tentador...", Aoi sussurrou mantendo o olhar fixo no corpo esguio.

"_ Aoi...", Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentindo quente.

Os orbes cor de trevas do moreno se ergueram mirando os chocolates, deixando transparecer toda a luxúria que o consumia, unindo os lábios em seguida em um beijo exigente e apaixonado, porém o contato pouco durou para a frustração do loiro. A boca delineada de Aoi deslizou para o pescoço de Uruha, beijando, mordendo e sorvendo a pele com uma intensidade até então não demonstrada, deixando marcas vermelhas na cútis alva, ouvindo sussurros e gemidos escaparem do outro que arqueava e o abraçava, instigando-o a descer um pouco mais, distribuindo toques cheios de paixão, chegando ao peito claro, finalmente alcançando o mamilo direito. Lambeu a circunferência lentamente, se deliciando ao ver aquele pedacinho de Kouyou arrepiado, mordendo-o com sensualidade e carinho e somente então o tomar completamente, sugando-o com paixão.

"_ Aahhmmmm... Aoi...", Uruha não conseguiu evitar o gemido, seus dedos se entrelaçando aos fios negros, apertando-os.

O guitarrista moreno apreciava o sabor daquela pele. Era algo ímpar e maravilhoso que o instigava e aumentava seu desejo e paixão pelo loiro, sentindo-se arder naquele sentimento, continuando o que fazia, sabendo que o estava provocando... Que o excitava com seus carinhos.

Uruha se sentia cada vez mais quente, seu baixo-ventre pulsando devido ao desejo desperto, percebendo como se derretia devido à carícia provocante, se remexendo contra o corpo de Aoi, respirando descompassadamente, até não agüentar mais... Em um gesto afoito, puxou-o para si, tomando os lábios dele em um beijo langoroso, e em um impulso mudou as posições, prensando-o contra a parede.

"_ Uru?", O moreno murmurou surpreso pela atitude do amado.

"_ Gosta de provocar... Yuu?", Indagou em um sussurro no ouvido dele.

"_ Sim, eu gosto.", Aoi afirmou em um tom sensual, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso malicioso, segurando a cintura do amado, puxando-o para si com desejo.

O sorriso travesso que se encontrava nos lábios de Uruha findou quando ele ouviu aquelas palavras, puxando o ar com força sentindo arrepios subirem por sua coluna quando as mãos fortes fizeram com que seus quadris se colassem, suas bochechas ficando enrubescidas.

"_ Gosto de provocar... E te ver corar...", Aoi sussurrou, aproximando as faces, mordendo o lábio inferior de Uruha, puxando levemente sem desviar o olhar.

"_ Hum... Pára com isso.", Disse o loiro mais sem jeito pela declaração do que por realmente não ter gostado daquelas palavras, ficando ainda mais corado.

"_ ... Te ver com expressão sexy que só aumenta a minha vontade de te devorar!", Aoi ronronou languidamente, mais uma vez invertendo as posições, voltando a encostar o loiro na parede, vendo a surpresa nos orbes chocolates e sorriu, deixando a mão direita escorregar pela lateral do corpo esguio até chegar a região do quadril, abaixando-se apenas um pouco, segurando a parte detrás da coxa de Uruha, erguendo a perna e encaixando-a em sua cintura, apertando e jogando o quadril para frente com desejo incontido.

"_ Uhhmmmm...", Uruha gemeu, sentindo a excitação de Aoi contra a sua própria, sua respiração rápida se chocando contra a dele, a posição deixando entrever o zíper que descia verticalmente por toda a peça, bem como o trançado sobre a coxa, que se aberto, transformava a peça em um short.

Os dedos de Aoi correram por sobre o tecido negro da calça sentindo algo estranho e, mesmo sem olhar, percebeu que se tratava de um zíper vertical e um trançado horizontal. Sem demora, o moreno tratou de desfazer o laço, retirando o longo cordão, deixando cair no chão, seus dedos agora rodopiando sobre o zíper, sabendo muito bem o que aconteceria se o puxasse...

"_ Você fica bem melhor de short...", Disse, sorrindo maliciosamente, descendo os dedos, levando consigo o zíper até abri-lo por completo, ouvindo o som do tecido caindo sobre o piso de madeira, revelando a coxa alva e tentadora.

"_ Ahmmm... Yuu... Hum...", Uruha gemeu, o rubor da excitação se mesclando ao da timidez. Seus olhos continuavam mirando os dele e um ofego mais alto escapou de seus lábios já inchados de tantos beijos quando os dedos firmes tocaram sua pele próximo ao joelho que estava na altura da cintura dele, subindo, percorrendo toda a extensão de sua coxa, deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passava, indo parar sob o tecido restante, tocando até onde podia, apertando suas nádegas.

"_ Kou... Vem comigo!", Yuu sussurrou, dando um pequeno impulso no corpo maior, segurando a perna que ainda não estava em sua cintura, colocando-a lá, carregando o loiro, sentindo a excitação dele contra seu baixo-ventre, molhando os lábios, enquanto fitava aqueles olhos repletos de luxúria.

"_ Y-Yuu...", Kouyou ofegou, segurando com força nos ombros largos, apertando as pernas ao redor da cintura do moreno, gemendo devido ao contato, sua respiração mais rápida e pesada devido ao seu grau de excitação.

"_ Vou te fazer sair desse mundo...", Aoi murmurou apaixonadamente, aproximando as faces, unindo os lábios em um beijo quente enquanto apertava Uruha contra si, louco para realizar o desejo... Que ele agora sabia ser de ambos.

Continua...

**OOO**

E aqui está o capítulo dois! \o/

Como vocês viram, as coisas entre nossos queridos guitarristas começaram a dar certo, que estão seguindo em frente e de modo rápido... Rsrsrsrs. Mas no fim o plano de Kai deu certo, né! XDD

Eu ia publicar o capítulo ontem, mas fiquei um pouco chateada e acabei não fazendo a revisão da betagem, mas hoje consegui mexer no texto e agora estou publicando-o.

Muito obrigada por betar pra mim, _**Lady Anúbis**_! Te adoro! * abraça *

Agradeço a **Maryyakut**, **Pachi Angel**, **Ana Sparrow**, **Baby In Wonderland**, **Diseree Hasting**, **Tuik**, **Niele**, **Vampire Kawaii**, **Litha-chan**, **Ana Paula** e **Natalia** por comentar a fanfic. Adorei cada review e foi pensando neles que me esforcei pra publicar o segundo capítulo essa semana conforme prometido! Valeu! /o/

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e expressem seus comentários! ^^

09 de Outubro de 2008.

19:59 PM.

**Yume Vy**


	3. Um Amor Correspondido

**Quem Você Ama?**

**Capítulo 03 – Um Amor Correspondido.**

O corpo esbelto estava entre seus braços, às pernas longas envolvendo sua cintura, deixando-o sentir a excitação dele... E era delicioso saber que o amado se encontrava daquela forma por ele, por seus toques... Gemendo e apertando-o entre suas coxas deliciosas, respirando rapidamente. Para Aoi era simplesmente lindo e extasiante ver a feição corada de Uruha, os lábios inchados pelos beijos tórridos já trocados, os chocolates escurecidos de desejo, e precisava se conter para não rasgar aquela roupa e devorá-lo ali mesmo, porque queria que aquele fosse um ato de amor, não sexo selvagem.

"_ Vou te fazer sair desse mundo...", Aoi murmurou apaixonadamente, aproximando as faces e unindo os lábios em um beijo quente, enquanto apertava Uruha contra si, louco pra realizar o desejo... Que ele agora sabia ser de ambos.

Kouyou se sentiu derreter naquele beijo lânguido e excitante, percebendo que Aoi o apertava mais, fazendo seu baixo-ventre formigar... E ele nem sequer via para onde estava sendo levado, não que estivesse se importando com isso. Apenas continuava a degustar aqueles lábios deliciosos e viciantes, desejando-o cada vez mais, com mais intensidade.

Chegando ao quarto, Aoi foi andando até a cama, ainda beijando os lábios macios. Ao perceber a beirada do colchão, se ajoelhou, rompendo o ósculo, enquanto inclinava o corpo para frente, depositando o amado sobre a colcha escura. Afastou-se para poder contemplá-lo, maravilhado com a visão de um Uruha seminu, uma das coxas à mostra e sem camisa, deliciosamente corado... Talvez de vergonha ou prazer, não saberia dizer ao certo, apenas se encantava com ele ali... Em sua cama.

"_ Eu te amo!", Sussurrou, completamente fascinado por Uruha.

O loiro apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um suspiro mais profundo e sorriu calidamente ante a declaração. Viu então o moreno envolver o tecido da própria camisa, retirando-a lentamente, jogando em um canto qualquer do quarto... E seus olhos se escureceram ante a visão do tórax perfeito, do abdômen delineado, bem como do volume contido pela calça.

Aoi novamente se ajoelhou sobre o colchão, deixando a perna direita entre as coxas de Uruha, inclinando-se até cobrir o corpo do amado com o seu, sentindo correntes elétricas diminutas percorrerem cada músculo de seu ser, espalhando-se rapidamente devido ao contato inédito dos peitos nus, vendo-o entreabrir os lábios, puxando o ar mais profundamente... E não resistiu à tentação, unindo suas bocas em um beijo impudico.

"_ Hummmm...", O loiro gemeu dentro do beijo, se remexendo sob o corpo de Aoi, arrepiando-se ao sentir a língua dele brincando com a sua, atiçando mais sua libido.

Shiroyama suspirou ao perceber o doce menear do corpo maior, acompanhando os movimentos sutis, continuando a prová-lo naquele beijo delicioso, provando daquele gosto ímpar, mordiscando os lábios carnudos até que por fim encerrou a carícia labial, afastando-se minimamente, apenas para mergulhar nos orbes chocolates, deslumbrado.

"_ Hum... Yuu...", Uruha segurou o rosto de Aoi suavemente, olhando dentro das esferas cor de trevas, sentindo o coração disparar, enquanto pensava em como começar a falar...

"_ Sim?", Incentivou o moreno com doçura na voz.

"_ Eu gosto tanto de você... E... E agora, por causa do que aconteceu hoje, eu descobri uma coisa.", Uruha suspirou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios negros, brincando com eles, não sabendo se deveria revelar aquilo, afinal... Aoi podia não acreditar.

O moreno lançou um olhar interrogativo, curioso sobre o que o loiro descobriu.

"_ Saber que você estava amando alguém... Que podia gostar de outra pessoa, me fez perceber que eu sempre te amei. Mas eu achava que era só uma grande amizade, mas... Não é. E agora você... Você me desperta todo esse desejo e...", Uruha falava com um meigo sorriso nos lábios, mas à medida que ia se explicando, ficava mais envergonhado e as últimas palavras saíram em um sussurro ínfimo, sua bochecha enrubescendo cada vez mais.

Aoi via os lábios de Uruha se movendo lentamente, formando sentenças que chegavam lentamente aos seus ouvidos, no entanto, aquelas palavras pareciam lhe soar completamente ininteligíveis, seu cérebro sendo incapaz de processá-las.... E um tempo indeterminado passou até que finalmente compreendeu o que o belo loiro queria dizer.

_"Ele me ama!!!"_, A frase se repetia em sua mente, se espalhando como o grito de uma empolgada torcida, fazendo seu coração acompanhar aquele ritmo frenético cheio de energia, e sem perceber, sorriu como uma criança ao receber o presente que mais desejava no mundo.

Uruha olhava Aoi em expectativa e o silêncio dele o preocupava. Não conseguia ler aquela expressão e começava a pensar se o moreno estava acreditando em suas palavras. Ele estava sorrindo, mas... E se ainda assim o achasse leviano? Seu coração se apertou, temendo por isso, enquanto tentava achar argumentos plausíveis para tentar convencê-lo.

"_ Você acaba de me fazer o homem mais feliz desse mundo, Uru.", Aoi disse, meio abobalhado, não conseguindo crer completamente naquilo, mas sem demora, se aproximou, tocando superficialmente os lábios do amado.

Ao ouvir aquela resposta, Uruha sentiu o peso do planeta sendo retirado de suas costas, fechando os olhos e suspirando com o contato plácido daqueles lábios nos seus, a tensão em seu corpo diminuindo, fazendo-o suspirar em alívio, um sorriso lindo se desenhando em sua boca, sua expressão agora tranqüila.

"_ Eu te amo, Kou!", Murmurou, mordiscando os lábios carnudos.

A declaração de Aoi encheu seu peito de um sentimento tão intenso que quase o fez chorar... Quase, porque aquele momento não era para derramar lágrimas, mas para sorrir, e ele queria expressar não apenas em gestos, mas também em palavras o quanto apreciava a afirmação do moreno. O quanto o amor dele era importante para si.

"_ Eu também te amo, Aoi. Muito!", Uruha sussurrou de volta, entrelaçando seus dedos delicadamente nos cabelos escuros e macios, iniciando um beijo lento, intenso, mostrando através daquele ato todos os seus sentimentos.

Aoi se deliciou com o beijo, apreciando a iniciativa de Uruha, e em meio àquela doce ação, deixou sua mão esquerda descer até a coxa direita do loiro, passando os dedos sobre o tecido, desfazendo o laço e puxando o cordão, deixando-o em algum ponto da cama. Sem abandonar a boca deliciosa, tamborilou os dedos por sobre o zíper vertical, começando a abri-lo sem pressa, fazendo o amado flexionar a perna, para que assim pudesse terminar de retirar o tecido e assim sentir o calor do corpo dele.

"_ Uhmmmmm...", Kouyou gemeu, remexendo-se, partindo o beijo quando o ar faltou, começando então a distribuir beijinhos pela face do amado, encaminhando-se para o pescoço dele, enquanto suas unhas deslizavam suavemente pela linha da coluna de Yuu.

Aoi rosnou baixinho quando teve seus lábios abandonados, pois a perna erguida de Uruha aliada ao sutil movimento fez os sexos rijos se tocarem ainda oprimidos pelas inconvenientes roupas, fazendo as pequenas correntes elétricas se intensificarem em seu corpo. Os toques delicados daqueles lábios, bem como as unhas que faziam desenhos aleatórios em suas costas eriçavam todos os seus pêlos, deixando-o ainda mais insano.

"_ Hum... Você está me deixando louco!", Aoi disse sensualmente, meneando o quadril para frente, se deliciando com o prazer que aquilo lhe proporcionava, lambendo os lábios suculentos do loiro num gesto sexy.

"_ Ahhmmm...", Uruha gemeu, sentindo uma onda quente varrer seu corpo, deixando-o mais rijo, jogando a cabeça para trás em total entrega, remexendo-se suavemente sob o corpo do amado.

Shiroyama arranhou o queixo de Takashima com os dentes e então depositou beijos na garganta dele, deslizando sobre a pele macia, descendo até o peito, chegando ao mamilo ao qual mordiscou e sugou levemente, notando o loiro se remexendo sob seu corpo, completamente ofegante. Continuou seu intento até alcançar o abdômen lisinho, mordendo-o com força suficiente para deixar ligeiras marcas na cútis alva, sentindo-se cada vez mais elétrico.

"_ Aaahmmm... Aoi...", Uruha gemeu, arquejando quando a boca do moreno chegou ao seu umbigo, a língua curiosa penetrando naquele local, brincando consigo, fazendo-o morder a falange do dedo indicador para conter um grito. Sabia que ele mal tinha começado as carícias, mas só aquilo já fazia seu baixo-ventre formigar, deixando-o completamente ofegante como um garotinho inexperiente.

Após brincar mais um tempo com o umbigo de Uruha, Aoi mordeu centímetros abaixo, ouvindo um gemido mais alto ser emitido pelo guitarrista mais novo, vendo a pele ficar rubra, enquanto o tecido do agora short preto roçava em seu queixo. Ergueu a cabeça, vendo o volume sob a peça e então olhou para o amado, sorrindo maliciosamente como se dissesse 'realmente estamos animadinhos', porém ficou em silêncio. Reparou que o loiro o fitou, provavelmente curioso sobre o motivo de ter parado e no instante seguinte corou... E ele sabia que era por ter captado e compreendido a malícia em seu olhar. Voltou então a mirar entre as pernas do amado, abaixando o rosto, depositando um beijo sobre o local, sendo capaz de sentir o órgão rijo mesmo oculto... E só podia imaginar qual seria o gosto do namorado.

"_ Aaaahhhhh...", O loiro arqueou, sendo atingido por pequenos espasmos devido ao toque daquela boca em seu membro, mesmo por sobre o short.

Aoi apertou aquelas coxas roliças, acariciando-as lentamente, se erguendo um pouco, levando os dedos ao botão do short, abrindo-o, e novamente encarou o amado, mordendo o lábio inferior, deixando a mão descer o zíper sem pressa. Apreciava cada pedacinho que ia aparecendo, postando então ambas as mãos nos quadris largos, puxando o tecido para baixo, trazendo consigo a peça íntima, descobrindo o corpo jovem diante de si, jogando as peças em um canto qualquer, ajoelhando-se sobre o colchão logo em seguida.

"_ Você é o ser mais sensual deste mundo!", Aoi sussurrou roucamente, contemplando a visão de um Uruha completamente nu e excitado.

Kouyou abriu os olhos, ofegante, se dando conta de que nada mais cobria seu corpo, mirando então Yuu, vendo o olhar deslumbrado dele... E todo aquele fascínio e luxúria o desconcertaram por um momento. Rapidamente flexionou as pernas, fechando-as, desviando o olhar, seu rosto corado e o coração batendo forte. Levou o indicador a boca, mordendo a falange sem nem perceber, temendo o que estava por vir, pois só agora se deu conta de que nunca esteve com um homem naquela situação, e apesar de toda a sua desenvoltura ao paquerar nas boates, era uma pessoa mais reservada e agora estava com alguém que amava e queria que fosse perfeito, mas... Como ser perfeito se só sabia teoricamente como as coisas funcionariam?

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha direita, intrigado com aquela reação do amado. Realmente não esperava por aquilo e acabou se vendo sorrindo feliz e satisfeito, apenas porque estava conhecendo um lado de Uruha que até então desconhecia. Olhando-o de forma terna, levou delicadamente as mãos aos joelhos do loiro, acariciando com suavidade, achando-o meigo em sua timidez.

"_ Não se esconda de mim, Uru...", Aoi falou com ternura na voz, começando a separar as pernas esguias, que tremiam levemente sob seu toque.

"_ Mas...", Uruha ofegou, sentindo o coração batendo mais rápido, suas pernas sendo abertas, até voltar a ficar completamente exposto ao moreno.

"_ Você é lindo demais!", Aoi sussurrou sem conter a luxúria, descendo o olhar pelo corpo lindo e somente então algo lhe veio à mente. Aquele leve tremor demonstrava apenas uma coisa... Apesar de excitado, o loiro estava com medo!

"_ ...!", Uruha não sabia o que dizer, apenas se sentia mais ansioso.

"_ Serei gentil...", Yuu falou baixinho, docemente, parando de forçar as pernas de Kouyou, deixando as mãos tocarem as coxas roliças, acariciando-as delicadamente, para então se abaixar um pouco, refreando-se por um segundo, fixando seu olhar na face do namorado.

O afetuoso sussurro fez Uruha sorrir docemente, sem nem perceber, relaxando sob o terno olhar, se dando conta de que seu medo era infundado. Aoi o amava e era a primeira vez que estavam juntos daquela forma... Perfeição estava fora de cogitação. Bastava ser ele mesmo que tudo daria certo... E tinha o moreno ao seu lado, consigo, então... O que poderia dar errado? Sentiu a carícia em suas coxas e se acalmou, suspirando profundamente

"_ Não tenha medo de mim...", Murmurou, depositando um suave beijo na parte interna na coxa direita.

"_ Não terei...", Uruha sorriu em resposta, sentindo o toque daqueles lábios, arrepiando-se devido ao gesto de Aoi.

"_ E se quiser que eu pare... É só falar.", O moreno comunicou em tom rouco e meigo, sugando a pele sobre o local que havia beijado.

"_ Ahm... Não quero... Que pare...", Uruha sussurrou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior, abafando um gemido, sentindo o membro pulsar em resposta.

"_ Hummm...", Cada ínfima reação o atiçava mais e erguendo o olhar para a face do amado, Aoi mordeu a região que sua língua acariciava com certa força.

"_ Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!", Um grito rouco escapou dos lábios de Uruha, enquanto suas costas faziam um arco sobre a cama, a cabeça afundando no colchão, enquanto um calor intenso percorria todo o seu corpo tão intensamente, que ele teve que se segurar nos lençóis.

Aoi internamente sorriu com a 'resposta' do amado, pois aquilo era uma óbvia afirmativa, mesmo que as palavras roucas não tivessem sido pronunciadas realmente no instante anterior. Seu peito se encheu de um calor gostoso ao saber que o amado _confiava_ nele a tal ponto, se entregando daquela maneira... Aquele grito de prazer fazendo eco dentro de si, deleitando-o por completo. Sentindo-se mais seguro para continuar, subiu com beijos rápidos pela coxa que tanto desejara tocar, ouvindo os gemidinhos deliciados do seu loiro, percebendo que aquela era uma região sensível dele, refreando-se por um segundo, apenas para olhar o sexo rijo diante de seus orbes escurecidos de desejo, fitando de modo safado a face de Uruha, vendo-o agarrado aos lençóis como se esse gesto pudesse manter sua mente desperta e no controle, e sorrindo maliciosamente, lambeu sem pressa a glande úmida de excitação.

"_ AOI!!!!", O toque da língua quente naquela região tão sensível arrancou um grito de Uruha, que estremeceu fortemente devido à onda de prazer.

Shiroyama degustou aquela reação, tocando a base do sexo de Takashima com a mão direita, envolvendo-o em seus dedos talentosos, logo passando a língua por toda a extensão do membro rijo, engolindo-o até seu limite, envolto no cheiro e no prazer que proporcionava a ele, vendo-o cair no colchão e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro... E apenas o pressionou contra o céu da boca, desejando vê-lo ainda mais entregue.

"_ Ahmm... Aoi... Aoi...", Kouyou choramingou langorosamente, arquejante, estremecendo por se sentir envolto por aquela boca quente, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir o toque da jóia fria, se deliciando com a sensação que aquilo lhe causava.

Para Aoi, ouvir Uruha chamando-o daquele jeito manhoso era o paraíso! Era tudo o que sempre sonhou e um pouco mais... Subiu languidamente, continuando seu intento, sem pressa, sentindo então o piercing roçar na pele delicada e, por um momento, temeu que aquilo pudesse machucar o amado, se sobressaltando. Parou o que fazia, erguendo o olhar em direção ao doce loiro.

"_ A-Aoi, o que... O que foi?", Uruha perguntou, arfante e desnorteado, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes, desgostoso porque ele parou.

"_ Quer que eu tire o piercing?", Indagou, preocupado com o amado.

"_ Nã-Não. É... Prazeroso...", O loiro respondeu em tom baixo, sentindo as bochechas queimarem ao admitir que sentia prazer devido ao toque da jóia negra.

"_ Oh... Que bom!", Foi impossível para Aoi conter o sorriso safado ao ver o amado completamente corado, murmurando a exclamação em tom languido e sensual. Aproximou novamente os lábios do sexo rijo, lambendo-o da base à glande, engolindo-o então até senti-lo tocar sua garganta, subindo sensualmente e voltando a descer em ritmo calmo, dando início a uma seqüência de movimentos lentos, porém sugando com paixão, apreciando o sabor da pele, bem como as reações com que o parceiro o brindava.

"_ Uhhmmm... Ahh...", Uruha ronronava langorosamente sob o toque daquela boca, se arrepiando e se contorcendo, enlouquecendo com aquele lento sobe-e-desce, meneando instintivamente o quadril contra os lábios impudicos, desejando cada vez mais.

Por mais que Aoi houvesse idealizado e devaneado com aquele momento, realmente nunca pensou que um dia ele se tornaria realidade.... E estar assim com Uruha era um doce sonho do qual esperava jamais despertar. Seu próprio corpo reagia a isso de uma forma muita intensa, sentindo-se queimar mais e mais a cada instante, seu baixo-ventre pulsando, oprimido pelo tecido da calça, clamando por um pouco de atenção, porém sua mente, naquele instante, se preocupava apenas com Uruha... E em dar prazer a ele de uma forma intensa e inesquecível!

Uruha queria tocar Aoi, abraçá-lo e proporcionar ao moreno aquele mesmo prazer que estava sentindo, porém o namorado o deixava tão entorpecido que só conseguia gemer, sentindo o calor aumentar e o coração bater desenfreadamente, fazendo-o se contorcer e segurar com força nos lençóis, perdendo o fôlego.

"_ Ahhh... Aoi... Aoi, eu... Uhmmm... Assim eu não vou agüentar...", Avisou em tom lânguido ao senti-lo concentrar as sugadas em sua glande.

Os gemidos de Uruha chegavam aos ouvidos do guitarrista moreno como uma impudica canção que o instigava mais e mais a continuar seu ato, instintivamente aumentando o ritmo e a força com que o sugava... E com o objetivo de dar prazer ao homem que amava, levou a mão direita aos testículos dele, começando a massagear no mesmo ritmo em que subia e descia a cabeça, gemendo em meio ao contato, sentindo o loiro se remexer, e foi mais rápido, completamente inebriado pela voz do amado.

"_ Ahh... Aoi... Ahmm... Não... Assim eu... Uhmm...", O corpo inteiro de Uruha se arrepiava e se tensionava. Os gemidos de Aoi vibravam sobre seu membro, e aquilo, aliado ao toque dos dedos longos em seus testículos, aumentava seu prazer, fazendo seu baixo-ventre formigar bem como a parte interna de suas coxas... E cada vez mais se tornava difícil suportar aquela doce tortura.

Os olhos negros de Yuu se ergueram, mirando a face perdida em prazer de Kouyou, subindo e descendo freneticamente, sentindo o jovem sob si estremecer e sabia... O loiro estava no limite, e exatamente por isso, intensificou o movimento, ansiando vê-lo se derreter por completo em suas mãos... Em sua boca.

"_ Aaahhhh... Aoooooooiiiiii...", Uruha gemeu arrastadamente, arqueando, seu corpo tremendo fortemente, enquanto ele chegava ao clímax de forma arrebatadora, jorrando na boca do amado seu sêmen, deixando um doce ronronar abandonar seus lábios, mergulhado naquele êxtase intenso.

Aoi continuou a sugá-lo, recebendo de bom grado o líquido quente em sua boca, engolindo-o prontamente, continuando com aquela carícia até ter Uruha completamente relaxado sobre os lençóis escuros, erguendo-se apenas por um momento, vendo-o de olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos puxando a respiração que se compassava aos poucos... E ele estava simplesmente lindo naquele momento!

"_ Você é realmente uma delícia...", Aoi sussurrou enrouquecido, lambendo o lábio inferior que ainda possuía vestígios do prazer ao amado, olhando-o de forma faminta.

"_ Yuu...", Uruha ainda se sentia entorpecido devido ao orgasmo que teve.

Permanecendo onde estava, Aoi colocou as mãos nas coxas de Uruha, afastando-as um pouco mais, deslizando os dedos para baixo, segurando na curva do joelho, erguendo as pernas longilíneas, fazendo o quadril do amado se levantar da cama, deixando a pequena entrada completamente exposta e se inclinou sobre ele, tocando-a com a ponta da língua, começando a lambê-lo, depositando ali sua saliva, já que não tinha algo mais adequado no momento.

"_ Uhhmmmm...", Kouyou gemeu baixinho, se arrepiando todo quando aquela língua tocou o local mais íntimo de seu corpo, ressaltando os pequenos espasmos que ainda percorriam seu ser, se contraindo e ofegando em resposta.

O guitarrista mais velho continuava seu intento, lambendo aquele lugar, quase o penetrando com a língua, sentindo as contrações do corpo esbelto, sendo brindado com suaves gemidos que apenas o enlouqueciam mais... E sem conseguir se conter, afastou-se, deixando de tocá-lo, mirando o loiro com olhos flamejantes de desejo.

"_ O melhor vem agora...", Aoi disse em tom enrouquecido, se levantando e abrindo o botão da calça, descendo o zíper, e sem demora retirou a peça junto com a boxer preta, deixando ali, no piso do quarto, voltando a se ajoelhar na cama, sob o olhar luxuriante de Uruha.

"_ Hum... Você é perfeito demais, Yuu!", Kouyou sussurrou sensualmente, abrindo os braços para que ele viesse para si.

Yuu sorriu, se inclinando sobre o amado, ficando de quatro sobre ele. Levou o indicador aos lábios carnudos de Kouyou, desenhando-os e então penetrou naquela boca linda, movendo circularmente o dedo, sentindo-o sugar seu dígito, fazendo seu membro se enrijecer ainda mais só por vê-lo fazer isso, imaginando outra parte de seu corpo entre aqueles lábios despudorados. Não demorou muito e introduziu também o médio, girando-o languidamente, percebendo como aquela língua dançava sobre e entre seus dedos... E a sensação era tão gostosa que fazia todo o seu baixo-ventre pulsar.

Uruha se sentia excitar novamente, apenas por ver a forma faminta como Aoi o fitava. Sabia muito bem para qual finalidade estava sugando os dedos longos do moreno e tentava fazê-lo do melhor modo possível e pela maneira como o amado mordia o lábio inferior, tinha consciência de que estava fazendo do jeito certo, mantendo o contato visual.

_"Como pode ser tão sexy?"_, Aoi se perguntou em pensamento, excitadíssimo.

Sem conseguir mais se conter, Shiroyama retirou os dedos daquela boca pecaminosa e deixou seu corpo pesar sobre o do outro, ficando entre as pernas de Takashima, unindo os lábios em um beijo quente. Desceu os dedos úmidos até o seu alvo, que logo foi alcançado quando ergueu um pouco o quadril, no intuito de dar mais espaço para sua mão, tocando a pequena entrada com o indicador, forçando lentamente o dedo a entrar. Percebeu o quão apertado ele era ao ser aceito aos poucos e só então começou a mover o mesmo, sentindo as ondulações internas com mais precisão.

"_ Ahm...", Kouyou gemeu, um pouco incomodado com a nova sensação, no entanto, o beijo apaixonado o envolvia, fazendo-o esquecer de qualquer outra coisa, correspondendo fervorosamente, deslizando as mãos pelas costas largas, começando a apreciar aquela massagem interna.

"_ Huummm...", Yuu ronronou, parando o ósculo, ofegante, já imaginando como seria estar dentro do amado, se deliciando com os beijos dele em seu pescoço.

"_ Ahmm... Aoi... Isso é tão bom!", Sussurrou Uruha ao ouvido do moreno, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo, sua libido aumentando por saber que era Aoi ali com ele, tocando-o daquela forma lasciva.

"_ Vai ficar ainda melhor, meu anjo!", Aoi prometeu languidamente.

Yuu precisava de muito controle para não perder a cabeça... Principalmente com o loiro mordendo-lhe o lóbulo daquela forma, arrancando gemidos baixos de seus lábios. Suspirou profundamente, dominando seus impulsos mais selvagens, pois o corpo de Kouyou era tão apertado que a simples perspectiva de efetivamente penetrá-lo inebriava sua mente, e após alguns movimentos, introduziu o segundo dedo, percebendo o corpo do amado resistir deliciosamente, para depois ser aceito. Lambeu os lábios, notando mais nitidamente as formas internas, girando os dedos e estocando, indo o mais fundo que podia, preparando calidamente o corpo perfeito para aquilo que estava por vir.

"_ É tão gostoso ter você assim... Mais!", O loiro pediu, completamente entregue.

"_ Uhmm...", Aoi gemeu baixinho, estremecendo ante a melodia pecaminosa que era a voz de Uruha.

"_ Eu quero você... Dentro de mim... Me enlouquecendo...", Uruha sussurrou roucamente no ouvido do moreno, arranhando-lhe suavemente as costas.

"_ Huummmmmm... Kou...", Yuu estremeceu ante ao convite irresistível, gemendo longamente, fechando os olhos, retirando os dedos delicadamente daquele interior quente, decidindo que já era hora de parar de brincar.

Uruha abriu os olhos, sentindo Aoi abrir mais suas pernas, flexionando-as e apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, vendo-o se acomodar entre suas coxas, lançando-lhe um longo olhar... E ele apenas mergulhou naqueles orbes negros repletos de amor e desejo, qualquer vestígio de medo ou insegurança desaparecendo, proporcionando uma tranqüilidade ímpar naquele instante.

"_ Se doer muito... Me avisa, por favor.", Aoi disse, cuidadoso, afinal estava tão excitado que temia machucar o outro com algum movimento afoito.

"_ Está bem.", Uruha sorriu para o moreno, mostrando que estava calmo.

Ante àquela resposta, Aoi levou a mão direita a base do próprio membro, guiando-o em direção a pequena entrada, tocando-a, sentindo-o se contrair levemente... E imediatamente ergueu o olhar, fitando Uruha carinhosamente, atento a qualquer reação dele, forçando o quadril para frente, iniciando a penetração, seu corpo estremecendo devido à expectativa, investindo novamente no corpo apertado em um longo movimento.

"_ Uhmm...", Uruha franziu o cenho, percebendo Aoi adentrar cada vez mais em si, sentindo-se aflito por um instante, mas tentou se forçar a relaxar, sabendo que aquela sensação incômoda logo passaria.

Kouyou mordia o lábio inferior para impedir que qualquer gemido desconfortável escapasse, erguendo os braços, tocando Aoi, seus dedos deslizando pela face dele, descendo pelo pescoço, apertando os ombros de leve, deixando as unhas arranharem os bíceps fortes, se concentrando na beleza dos músculos. Reparou nas veias que se mostravam devido aos movimentos executados, achando aquilo terrivelmente erótico, gemendo baixinho para então envolvê-lo com suas pernas, apertando Aoi, proporcionando mais liberdade de movimento a ele, facilitando sua entrada.

"_ Uhmmmm...", Ao sentir aquelas pernas longas ao redor de sua cintura, Aoi gemeu de modo contido, indo mais fundo dentro do corpo bonito, lentamente, apreciando os carinhos que lhe eram feitos, se controlando ao máximo para não atender ao instinto selvagem que o ordenava a penetrá-lo de uma só vez, sabendo que ele ainda sentia dor, porém tinha certeza de que logo Uruha estaria mergulhado apenas em prazer.

"_ Me beija...", O loiro pediu suavemente em tom baixo.

Ao ouvir o pedido delicado, Yuu abriu os olhos que não soube quando fechou e encarou aqueles orbes lindos escurecidos devido ao desejo neles explícitos e, sem nada dizer, aproximou as faces, unindo os lábios em um beijo intenso, forçando o quadril para frente. Sentiu as pernas longas apertarem sua cintura em resposta e o canal estreito se contrair, causando arrepios em sua coluna, mas ainda assim continuou, lentamente, distraindo-o com os movimentos lânguidos de sua língua, brincando com a dele, passando as mãos nas coxas pecaminosas, apertando-as com desejo.

Uruha se esquecia pouco a pouco da dor, remexendo-se levemente, relaxando mais ao mesmo tempo em que envolvia os ombros de Aoi, seus dedos brincando com os fios negros da nuca dele, sentindo-o sugar novamente seus lábios devido ao prazer que agora ambos estavam sentindo, derretendo-se quando o amado iniciou um suave bailar dentro de sua boca em um ritmo tão concupiscente quanto os movimentos profundos que fazia em seu interior... Até que, intensificando o beijo apaixonado que partilhavam, sentiu Aoi preenchê-lo completamente em uma estocada firme.

"_ Aaaahhhhhh...", O moreno não pôde conter a própria voz, que saiu rouca e carregada de prazer, enquanto arqueava, jogando a cabeça para trás, respirando aceleradamente devido ao prazer de estar por completo dentro do amado. Obrigou-se a permanecer imóvel, deixando sua cabeça pender para frente, buscando ar pela boca, dando tempo para que o parceiro se acostumasse...

"_ Ahmm...", Uruha gemeu junto com o namorado, sentindo-o todo dentro de si, parado. Tentava controlar sua respiração e se acalmar, se acostumando aos poucos em tê-lo daquela forma, deixando de apertá-lo tanto com as pernas, sabendo que aquele desconforto e dor passariam se continuassem aquele ato de amor.

Todo o corpo de Aoi gritava de prazer, pedindo por mais, porém permanecia parado esperando por Uruha. Sua respiração já havia parcialmente se normalizado e ele se mantinha no controle, até que sentiu o toque gentil dos dedos longos do loiro, erguendo o olhar... E se derreteu ao ver a expressão do amado, se perdendo nos orbes chocolate.

"_ Yuu... Me faz perder a noção do mundo...", Kouyou pediu baixinho, sua voz saindo numa melodia sensualmente manhosa, fitando-o com ternura.

"_ Uhhhmmmmm... Kou...", O moreno gemeu, estremecendo de cima a baixo ante ao pedido langoroso, mordendo o lábio inferior, jogando o quadril para frente, mantendo as mãos apoiadas no colchão, sentindo correntes elétricas pulsarem dentro de si. Saiu um pouco do corpo apertado, voltando em seguida, estocando voluptuosamente, não aplicando muita força para não machucá-lo, fechando os olhos para apreciar a sensação deliciosa de ter o sexo oprimido daquela maneira pelo loiro, gemendo baixinho.

"_ Ahmm...", Uruha suspirou, sentindo os movimentos brandos e suaves, que não causavam desconforto, mas sim um prazer doce que ia aumentando conforme se acostumava ao ritmo... E logo não havia mais sinal de dor ou incômodo, sendo atingido por ondas de prazer que percorriam todo o seu corpo até a ponta dos dedos.

Aoi deixou o corpo cair sobre o do amado, começando a distribuir beijos na curva do pescoço, e como que por vontade própria, seu quadril acelerou um pouco o ritmo das investidas, indo mais fundo e com mais força dentro de Uruha, obrigando-o a se afastar, arqueando e jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo a carga de prazer aumentar.

"_ Ahmm... Uruuuu...", Aoi rosnou extasiado, não conseguindo mais se conter, movendo o quadril com mais força contra Uruha, seu abdômen roçando no membro dele enquanto continuava investindo.

"_ Aahhmmmm... Yuuu... Mais... Vai mais forte!", Kouyou pediu enrouquecido, estremecendo ao sentir um ponto mágico ser tocado em seu interior, apertando a cintura dele com suas pernas, sentindo espasmos deliciosos cada vez que ele roçava em sua próstata.

Um prazer cada vez mais intenso tomava conta de Aoi, sua consciência se turvava e só pôde deixar seus lábios entreabertos para que o som de seu deleite soasse livremente. Não havia palavras para descrever o que sentia... Amava tanto Uruha que aquele sentimento ameaçava transbordar de si, e estar com ele daquele modo tão íntimo era mais prazeroso do que qualquer coisa que já sentiu com qualquer parceiro, pois ali... Naquele ato, havia o amor mais forte que já lhe acometeu.

"_ Ahmmm... Vem... Só um pouco mais forte... Uhm...", Uruha repetiu o pedido, sentindo as correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo com mais força... E ele precisava de mais.

Ao ouvir o pedido carregado de luxúria, Aoi não o negou, indo com mais intensidade dentro do corpo do amado, aumentando também o próprio prazer ao sentir seu sexo tocar seguidamente contra o ponto mais profundo daquele corpo delicioso. Pequenas gotas de suor brotavam em sua pele que, misturada aos hormônios agitados, exalavam o perfume característico daquele ato de amor, enchendo o quarto junto com a canção melodiosa formada pelos gemidos roucos de ambos, que se completava com a valsa dos corpos que se colidiam um contra o outro cada vez mais rápido.

"_ Hummmm... Você é... Ahmmm... Delicioso!", O moreno gemeu descontrolado, perdendo qualquer resquício de sanidade, impondo um ritmo ainda mais frenético.

"_ Ahmm... Bom... Continua... Kimochi...", Uruha gemeu, respirando entrecortadamente, a parte interna de suas coxas, bem como seu baixo-ventre formigando devido ao alto nível de excitação, seu membro pulsando a cada roçar do abdômen perfeito.

Aoi sentiu correntes elétricas percorrendo cada músculo com mais intensidade, os espasmos se tornando cada vez mais fortes e ele soube que estava chegando ao seu limite, mas não queria ir sozinho. Ergueu o tronco e, languidamente, levou a mão direita ao sexo do amado, envolvendo o órgão pulsante entre seus dedos, começando a masturbá-lo no mesmo compasso que o penetrava, deliciando-se com a expressão de deleite na face enrubescida.

"_ Ahmmm... Assim... Yuu... Eu... Eu não agüento. Hummmm... Eu vou morrer, por Kami... Não pára... Mais!!!", Kouyou gemia palavras desconexas, perdido no êxtase que se aproximava rapidamente, o quarto a sua volta sumindo enquanto apenas a presença de Yuu o envolvia.

"_ Aaahhhmmmm... Assim... Assim mesmo... Per-Perfeito!", Aoi arfou, saindo completamente do corpo quente, para invadi-lo no momento seguinte, acertando o ponto sensível dele de forma intensa, repetindo o movimento seguidas vezes, começando a perder a noção de tudo...

"_ Aaaahhhhhhh... Yuuuuuuuuuu...", Quando a carga de prazer foi forte demais para que pudesse suportar, Kouyou gritou roucamente, de maneira arrastada, arqueando e jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto seu mundo se dissolvia... Sua mente entorpecida sendo arrebatada pelo orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida, derramando seu sêmen nas mãos do amado, contraindo-se sucessivamente, massageando o órgão em seu interior, prendendo-o com suas pernas para mantê-lo o mais fundo possível, completamente mergulhado naquele êxtase.

Com o movimento profundo, o guitarrista moreno sentiu-se ser deliberadamente apertado repetidas vezes pelo corpo maior, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão era molhada pelo gozo do amado, fechando os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando resistir... Mas aquela sensação deliciosa era terrivelmente irresistível para que conseguisse se segurar... E sem que pudesse evitar, foi tomado por uma espécie de choque intenso e prazeroso, um show pirotécnico explodindo por detrás de suas pálpebras fechadas.

"_ Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...", Um gemido gutural irrompeu dos lábios de Aoi, que se desfazia no interior de Uruha, preenchendo-o com jatos quentes de sêmen, cada célula de seu corpo imerso em um êxtase indescritível.

"_ Yuu...", Kouyou ronronou baixinho, gemendo ao sentir o prazer do amado invadi-lo, prolongando seu prazer.

Aoi sentiu todas as suas forças se esvaindo e se deixou cair sobre Uruha, ainda profundamente dentro dele. Sua respiração estava acelerada e o perfume da pele do loiro o inebriava enquanto os últimos espasmos do orgasmo intenso se dissipavam por todo o seu corpo, suspirando quando os braços do amado o envolveram, acariciando-o docemente, compassando as batidas de seu coração... E apenas quando _realmente_ se percebeu de volta ao 'mundo físico' é que se afastou, se retirando do interior do companheiro, sentindo um estranho frio devido ao ato, se deitando sobre os lençóis totalmente desalinhados, ficando de lado, puxando seu amor para si.

"_ Eu te amo!", Disse em um sussurro rouco e terno, depositando um delicado beijo sobre os lábios lindos e inchados de Uruha.

"_ Eu também te amo, Aoi!", O loiro respondeu baixinho, aninhado nos braços do moreno, suspirando com os carinhos recebidos e para retribuir, deu vários beijinhos na face dele, abraçando-o em seguida, descansando a cabeça contra o ombro largo.

Para Aoi era imensamente delicioso ter o amado assim junto a si... E ouvi-lo se declarar fazia seu coração se derreter, adorando os beijos carinhosos, sorrindo ao ter o loiro em seus braços como sempre sonhara, sentindo o peito se aquecer por saber que o que acontecia no momento era real... Era a sua realidade.

"_ Eu estou feliz... Por ter descoberto nosso amor hoje!", Uruha comentou meigamente, sorrindo e erguendo o olhar para o moreno.

"_ Isso também me deixou muito contente.", Respondeu, sorrindo de volta, acariciando os cabelos loiro-acobreados.

"_ E veja a vantagem... Hoje ainda é sexta!", Uruha falou, mordendo o lábio inferior, seus olhos brilhando travessamente, afinal, ainda teriam todo o final de semana para se curtirem... E aquele seria só o começo.

"_ Hummm... Acho que dá pra recuperar _um pouco_ do tempo perdido, mas fique sabendo que vai demorar muito mais que um fim de semana para compensar o que perdemos.", Aoi afirmou, querendo passar seriedade, mas acabou sorrindo, já ciente de que, daquele momento em diante nada poderia abalar o amor que partilhavam.

Se beijando docemente, ambos sabiam que enfrentariam problemas, no entanto, não era como se estivessem apressando as coisas... Conheciam-se há tempos, estavam cientes dos defeitos e qualidades de cada um e era _isso_... Essa convivência de anos, aliada ao amor que fazia eco dentro do outro que lhes daria força para enfrentar qualquer coisa e superar cada obstáculo que se pusesse no caminho deles, não deixando espaço para temor ou medo...

"_ Aishiteru...", Yuu e Kouyou sussurraram ao mesmo tempo, selando aquela doce declaração com um singelo beijo. E agradecimentos a três cupidos teriam que ser feitos, mas isso seria em outro momento... Quando a fome um do outro estivesse temporariamente abrandada.

Fim.

**OOO**

Final Fluffy... Waaaahuahuahuahua... Como resistir?! 8D

Sei que algumas pessoas estavam pensando que teriam mais capítulos, que Aoi sofreria um pouquinho pra conquistar o Uruha, ou que mais confusões ocorreriam, mas... A fanfic é baseada em um jogo e quando ele foi feito a intenção era essa... Ser algo _curto_ e _simples_. Sem grandes complicações. XD Mas não se preocupem que vai ter outra Aoi x Uruha BEM complexa... Wahuahahuahuahua... * Lembrando do jogo *

Foi muito divertido escrever e publicar essa fanfic e fico feliz em ver que quem leu até o momento, também a apreciou! Originalmente ela tinha, no Word, 27 páginas, mas ao ser transformada em fic (Capítulo 03 incluso), ficou com 39. Agora vou ver se começo o Reita x Ruki e assim, publicá-lo também! ^^

Muito obrigada a _**Lady Anúbis**_ por betar a fic pra mim! * Abraça *

Agradeço a **Tuik, Ana Sparrow, Lady Namesys, Dark Princess, Maryyakut, Niele, Vampire Kawaii, Desiree Hasting, Lady Anúbis, Chibi_Ruru, Ruka, Haru Yuu, Natalia, Ana Paula, Litha-chan **e** Bruna Apoena** pelos reviews deixados. Adorei ler cada um deles e tenha certeza de que cada comentário me incentivou muito. Obrigada!

Agradeço a todos os que lerem e peço que deixem seus reviews. ^^

15 de Outubro de 2008.

14:27 PM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
